The flow of the glow
by Tragedy lover XD
Summary: Mikan left Gakuen Alice together with Narumi... But one day she came back... as Miharu Hinamori... R&R!Plz... It will make any author happy! And compliments accepted. I hope I won't disappoint you...
1. Reunion to remember

**Guys! Hope you'll read my very first story! *claps hands* please R&R! I don't mind any compliments! And I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**

* * *

**

A brunette with her long brown hair matches her hazel almond brown eyes. She was typing her office work. "Mikan!!!!!!!!!!!" cried a blonde haired tall man. "What do you want, Narumi-sensei?" she replied in a second, her eyes are glued onto her office work. "Would you make breakfast for me?" "Sure," she replied in an instant as she got up and went into the kitchen.

She hummed as she cooked, without the life and pressures in Gakuen Alice, the days are much better for Mikan. "*Yawn* I already know how tired adults work 8 hours a day…" she sighed. "I think that you should have a day off," said Narumi worriedly as he got out of the bathroom, with the bedroom door CLOSED!

"I've thought about it, but it won't be like a day off at all," said Mikan. "Remember to take the candy your uncle gave you!" he shouted. "I must have that candy, or else I would be kicked out of work!" joked Mikan, concentrating on the fried egg.

When they both settle down to eat, Narumi suddenly tilted his head up, "Mikan-chan… do you still miss… Gakuen Alice?" he asked slowly while munching the fried egg. Mikan didn't speak until she finished her breakfast, she stood up and walk through the apartment door, "I have meeting today, I'll be leaving early," she said as she secretly sighed to herself.

"Mikan…" whispers Narumi worriedly as Mikan slammed the door behind her. "How can I face your uncle like this?" he sighed again.

Mikan walked in the street, the effects of the sweets are amazing, after eating it, she grew up, she also got the curves right. "Gakuen Alice… Hotaru…" she sighed. _Natsume… _thought the girl suddenly. When she reached the office, her college, Mikina Mesuji said, "Sakura-san!" she cried.

"Mesuji-san, what's the matter?" she asks curiously. "The boss says that if you work extra 1 hour, he will give you extra job money!" she explained to her. "Really?" she exclaimed. "You can apply it now!" her college said exclaimed excitedly.

"Pfft… That boss of us… We worked here for 8 years, and she worked here for only 2 years and she got another bonus… The boss only thinks about her…" said a girl. "You-" started Mikan, wanting to fight back, but she was interrupted by another voice.

"Sakura-chan, you're elite and young don't rush things like a 15-year-old kid, no violence allowed…" started the boss, coming out from the office. "While you guys… *sigh* you didn't actually work, you just sit there and do nothing… Like, polish your nails, put on more make up… I don't know what to do with you," the boss sighed again and again.

_In your face! Plus, I'm really 15 years old! How did he know that? Stalker… _thought the main character thoughtfully. "Anyways, back to work!" she chirped happily to herself.

At night, Narumi tried to convince the spoiled Mikan to enroll to Gakuen Alice. "No!" "But Mikan, please listen to-" "No!" "But-" "No, I'll never go back there!" "What can I do to make you to enroll there?" he sighed. "They made my mother suffer in her school days! What are you going to do? Make me suffer the same thing just like my mother did?" she scolded.

"But-" started Narumi. "Luna and those guys are already long gone, and the head of junior section division have already been rehired, it's another different person…" he explained. "Okay, I will enroll in, but in a condition," she stated furiously.

"What?" He asked when his eyes suddenly brighten. "I must stay in the apartment nearby Gakuen Alice if I want to…" the brunette stated with her arms folded slowly. Narumi's heart sank, "I'll contact your uncle…"he said tiredly.

"Halloo!!!" cried Narumi through the phone with the head of high school division, also known as Mikan's uncle. "So, did she accept?" "Yes!" Mikan's uncle's eye widen, "Really?" "But in conditions…" "What condition?" "She must stay in the apartment nearby the school compound… If she wants to…" he answers.

"That's great! I'll arrange these in a few days!" the principle cried happily. Narumi shut the phone, making out an extremely happy sign. Mikan's heart is also throbbing like crazy now, her friends, _Hotaru, Anna, Inchou, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka-pyon and many others… maybe… Natsume…_ she thought as she stared out of the window.

Narumi received another phone call; Mikan stared through the window to see the moonlight. "Mikan-chan!" cried the excited teacher loudly. "Shh… You'll wake the neighbors…" "Pack your things, we'll be going… tomorrow…" he whispered excitedly.

"And one more thing, you can't go back there as Mikan any more…" "What?" the brunette hissed. "You'll go back as… Miharu Hinamori," Narumi said happily. Mikan almost fell out off her chair. "Who's that girl?" "It's a made up name…" "Oh, God!" she whispered silently as she went to pack her stuff.

The next day, early in the morning, Narumi and Mikan set off, (Mikan still gets her salary because she only works in a different place but the job can be done in the apartment) they stood in front of the large door in front of Gakuen Alice.

"This school still gave me the creeps…" muttered the lady… teenager silently. "OOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" the guard shouted. "Hi, how are you?" asks the newly assigned teacher. "N-Narumi, so it's you! You want to meet principle Yukihara, right?" stammered the guard.

"So, is this your 'work' when I'm busy office working the whole day?" yelled Mikan, Narumi laughed nervously. The guard looked at her, "So, you're the niece of principle Yukihara, right? What's your name?" "It's… Miharu Hinamori…" "Narumi told me almost everything about you to me," laughed the guard.

When they got in the school compound, Narumi laughed nervously again. "You were chatting with the guard when I'm working till late!" she hissed. "Anyway, put on this mask, and also choose one of these sweet," "What's the effect?" "This sweet makes your voice clearer, while this sweet makes your voice harsher… Or is the other way round?" he pretend to think deeply.

"EH?" she yelled. "Don't joke with me," "But I thought about a wonderful plan," said Narumi. "What?" "If one of the sweet is the harsh one, you can eat the other sweet to make it clear back," he explained. "Oh, I'll try!" she cried as she pulled the end of the sweet wrapper.

Meanwhile, Narumi made his way towards the principle office. "I want to reapply my self as a teacher in Gakuen Alice," he said to Principle Yukihara, slightly bowing. "Narumi, you don't need to be that formal," he chuckled to the blonde teacher.

"Anyways, now you have been reapplied yourself to be a teacher already, I want you to teach my niece's class," "Okay," he replied. "Anyway, what does the sweets that you gave me that day does?" "Oh, you mean those sweets? They're just normal hopping effect sweets," explained Yukihara. "I was planning to let you eat; it will be amusing to see you hopping around the school," he joked.

"Did you let…?" Yukihara started as he heard a familiar voice, "NARUMI! DID YOU LET ME EAT THIS SWEET ON PURPOSE?!" "Shit…" said Narumi with fear as he looked at the poor brunette hopping around the school. "How long does the effect last?" "Um… perhaps it's about half an hour?" "Do you mean that she's gonna hop around the school for thirty minutes? The whole school will know that the infamous Sakura Mikan is still alive!" said Narumi worriedly.

Meanwhile, our brunette is trying to not let the other students notice her. "I wonder if any of the students have nullification Alice…" she wondered. She casted a barrier over her so that no one will see her, using her barrier Alice, hop, hop, hop, poor Mikan hopped right into the principle office room just after half an hour!

Mikan panted loudly as the principle and the elder teacher looked at her, as if they were grinning widely to her. "Narumi…" she slightly cursed. "I'm your homeroom teacher now so don't be so rude," he said to the raging brunette. "Ok, now, let's put aside all the problems just now and, Mikan-chan, would you mind to put up some barrier on us?" asks the principle.

"Sure," replied the faithful brunette. After she placed a barrier, the principle started to explain. "Mikan, your apartment is in front of the school gate, I had left some basic furniture there, the school will pay for the price," he started. "From Narumi, you should have known that your name here is Miharu Hinamori, right? You'll be entering class 9-B, same class as Hyuuga-san, Imai-san, Kokoruyumi-san and others, do you understand?" he said as he finished the long breath explanation.

"So how can I get out of the school?" she asks politely. "Here's a pass, all you have to do is swap at the guards office, then you can pass," explained the teacher. "So when should I start the class?" she asks cheerfully. "Um… after the recess," said the principle solemnly. "Your true identity is only between me and Yukihara-senpai, okay?" said Narumi cheerfully.

"Okay," she said as she walked out of the principle office room. After she puts on her mask, she began to get ready her uniform.

Meanwhile, "Natsume, I saw a weird girl walking into the school compound just now!" cried a male teenager with blonde short hair with matching pale blue eyes, running through the corridor. "Hn," replied a black-headed boy and his pair of stunning crimson red eyes. "If you're interested in her, pay-up," the cold emotionless voice intruded in. It came from a long black haired girl, her eyes are violet color.

"Aw… Are you jealous? I'm proud," said Ruka seductively as he leaned over to Hotaru. Natsume went to his seat, leaving the lover birds alone. The class bell rang again, the students walked backed to the classes, a surprising figure popped into the class. "SURPRISE!!!!!!" cried Narumi, as some students open their eye widely.

"NARUMI-SENSEI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they cried.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1, hope you guys love it! I think I'll post a longer one next time, the time is not confirmed yet, (thanks to my mom) **

**Love Ya! R&R... please...**


	2. The girl's story

Chapter 2: The girl's story

_Flashback_

"_NARUMI-SENSEI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they cried._

End of flash back

"Narumi-sensei, where's Mikan?" "Is it true that Mikan is really dead?" "What happened to Mikan?" "Where's Mikan's mom?" "Can I get Aunt Yuka's autograph from you?" All the questions began to pour out from the student's mouth. "Now, now, calm down…" said Narumi, as he waved his hand towards the children.

When he ordered the students to quiet, he noticed that Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru are glaring at him. _Shoots… _thought Narumi. "Everyone, today we have a new student today!" cried Narumi with his gaily mood. The door was opened and in came in a young teenager, light brown hair, her face is covered by a cute and beautiful mask, wearing the cute school uniform.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Miharu, nice to meet you all, it would be nice if you can call me Miharu," cried Mikan in disguise. "Hey, what's your alice?" someone blurted out. "My alice is…" started Mikan wanting to say her real Alice, but Narumi stopped her.

"Her Alice is copy Alice, she can copy anyone's Alice, hope you don't mind her…" said Narumi. "What's her star ranking?" "Well, for the moment it hasn't been confirmed yet," said the teacher sarcastically.

"Well her partner would be…" started Narumi trying to pick somebody when he knew that if he picked Natsume Mikan would definitely kill him, "Miharu-chan's partner would be Natsume Hyuuga," said Narumi when he knew that Mikan is definitely cursing him already. "After Mikan left, Natsume is kind of lonely, right?"

"Whatever…" he said after he heard about his new partner. "Okay, I'll leave it to you, Mr. Assistant Teacher…" he said as he skipped out of the class. "Class, we have free period today…" said the pathetic teacher as h wrote the words 'free period' on the board.

"Hinamori-san, you can sit the place next to Hyuuga-san," said the teacher. "Okay!" cried the brunette. "Let's go, Ruka," said a familiar voice. Mikan looked to the raven teen; _Natsume is as cold as ever… _thought the girl. "O…" said Ruka obediently following Natsume around. "Um, I guess my seat is over there?" asks Miharu to the teacher.

"Yes…" replied the teacher as he dodged away from a crunched up paper. As she sat down to have a seat, she heard a very irritating voice, "Hey you, the new girl, why are you MY Natsume's partner?""Excuse me?" "Shut up, I'm the one talking here," "But you're asking me questions just now," "Apparently, right now I'm not asking you any questions, miss," she replied with a haughty voice.

"Okay," replied Mikan. _I guess she's harder to deal than before… _thought Mikan. "Can you really copy anyone's Alice?" asks someone. "I think I can manage to copy up until 3 Alices a day…" she replied in a kind tone. "Oh, I see…" Suddenly a light brown haired boy with small spectacles approached her, "Hi my name is Tobita Yuu, don't mind Shouda-san, I'm the class president and you can call me Inchou if you like."

"Oh, okay…" she said. "I have a question, why do you have the nullification Alice?" asks Kokoruyumi with an innocent tone. Everyone turns and look at the new girl. "Well, what do you mean?" she blurted out. "Isn't that the Nullification Alice? I can't even read her mind…" he said in wonder.

Hotaru looked at her and thought, _Nullification? Maybe that's… Nah, she wouldn't come back to this school… I've even confirmed that she's dead! But that's… _"I guess that I have met this someone that is an Alice once…" said the Mikan in Miharu.

"You, what?" they cried together. "Gees… Calm down and let me explain…" started Miharu with her 'fake' story. "In a stormy night, I saw a girl with hair style same as me, she was all drippy and wet," said Miharu, she said as some tears roll down her cheek. "I-I began to invite her into my apartment, she's crying…" continued Miharu trying not to cry.

"When I invited her into my apartment, she began to tell me all about all her sad things in her school life, I cried along together with her, the ending was so… so cruel…" she said with a sob. "Before she left, she gave me two stones, one is white and one is crimson red, I guess I'm really careless, I actually lost it…" she said.

"Oh, I see… said Nonoko, "By the way, my name is Nonoko, my Alice is the cooking Alice, nice to meet you, Hinamori-san," "My name is Anna; I'd love to be your friend…" she said with a cheerful tone. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Miharu," said the copier. "My name is Kokoruyumi; I have the mind reading Alice, nice to meet you," said the mind reader.

"Oh, Miharu-san, would you want to hang out with us at Central Town today? As a friendship day?" asks Anna curiously. "Sure!" cried the brunette. "We could even ask Imai-san if she wants," said Nonoko, looking at the long haired girl. "Is that Imai?" asks the brunette to the cook. She nodded her head in reply.

"Imai-san, WOULD YOU MIND TO JOIN US THIS AFTERNOON?" she cried happily. She just tilts up her head and gave a small nod and went back to her inventions. "Never mind, she's always like that…" said Anna with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm sure that Inchou and Kokoruyumi won't mind, would they?" she asks to the pair. "Sure," they replied in unison. "You can call me Koko if you want to…" said the mind reader. _I guess that no one changed after I'm gone… _thought Mikan behind her mask. "Oh, where's Hyuuga-san? We could invite him too…" said Miharu searching for the raven teen.

"I don't think he is in the mood to go…" said Anna sarcastically. "Why? He's my partner…" Miharu asks back. "Yea but…" "So anyone would mind coming with me to find my idiotic partner?" asks the girl.

"I think that I can…" offer the class president. "Let's go!" cried the anxious girl. "Good luck, Miharu-chan…" cheered the two girls and they went back to do their things. "Um, Inchou, what's so great about Natsume, everyone seems to be afraid about him…" said Mikan secretly angry about herself because of lying to them unnecessary things.

"It's quite hard to explain this, to tell you the truth… He has been through a lot…" he said as he looked to the ceiling as he walked. "Serious?" "Yea…" "Sakura was like an angel to him… A part of brightness in the dark," said Inchou. "Oh I see…" muttered Miharu.

"I guess that after Mikan is gone, I'll have to take place of her job, making Natsume be happy again!" replied Miharu. Inchou stayed quiet for a while and smiled back to her, "Yea, you're right," he replied. "I saw Hyuuga," she said when she added, "HEY, HYUUGA, WOULD YOU MIND TO COME WITH US TO CENTRAL TOWN?" yelled the girl with excitement.

"Hn," he replied. "Oh, would you mind because almost everything that is not in the dictionary means yes in Hyuuga's dictionary," answered Inchou. "Oh, okay," replied the shocked brunette. "Oh, forgot to mention, the one behind Natsume is Nogi Ruka, he has the animal phenomenal Alice," explained Inchou.

"Maybe he wants to come too," she said. "Hey, Ruka, do you want to hang out with us in Central Town?" asks the teen. "If Natsume would go; I will go too," said Ruka coolly. "Oh, okay," said Miharu.

"So how was school?" asked Narumi when he met Mikan at the corridor, "It's the same…" she replied. "They never change, do they?" chuckled Narumi. "I don't care, I felt very bad for cheating on them," said Mikan as she lowered her head. "I wish that _the _incident never happened before…" said Mikan with a sigh. "Me too…" replied Narumi.

After all the excitements in the trip, Mikan went to her apartment nearby, _everyone is still the same, it's like… the old, cross Natsume has came back, I will change that attitude of his… _she thought as she looks at the ceiling.

The memory that had never been forgotten…


	3. The star ranking

**I hope that you will R&R! I want to get more comments to go further about my writing career! Thanks!**

Chapter 3: The star rank

_Flashback:_

_After all the excitements in the trip, Mikan went to her apartment nearby, everyone is still the same, it's like… the old, cross Natsume has came back, I will change that attitude of his… she thought as she looks at the ceiling. _

_The memory that had never been forgotten…_

End of flashback

"Um… Narumi-sensei, can I have the special star?" asks the teen, with her best puppy dog eyes. "No, this must be approved by all the teachers, even Mr. Jinno…" replied Narumi, melodically and also avoiding her dramatic eyes. "Why? Why is special star so special?" "Then why is it called special star, Mikan?"Asks Narumi impatiently, still avoiding the 'action' of Mikan. "Um…" answered the confused girl, she said as she scratches her head. "You can have a double star, but no special," replied Narumi.

"Even I got only double at my age…" he said as he nodded her head. "Because you are such a snort when you are at my age…"Mikan teased. "Mikan…" said Narumi while releasing some black aura from his body, anime-like.

"Never mind…" she muttered, "I'd be going now, Narumi-sensei," cried the teen. "Better put my mask on before anyone sees me…" she whispers silently. She walked through the corridor and don't know when, she spotted a familiar scene—the Sakura tree. The stunning scene made her forget about all her troubles about being a new student.

"You're still the same old Sakura tree I know…" whispers Mikan as she lean over to the window. "Why do I have to lie to everyone?" she muttered, the tree seemed to talk to her, as the wind keeps blowing. She was mesmerized by the scene, Sakura petals are rushing into the open window. "It's too cruel to live, why can't I just die early?" "Shut up," said a familiar voice. "H-Huh?" she gasped as she turned around and found no one.

"Maybe I'm just dreaming… there's no way that Natsume will be here the whole time…" she muttered. "Guess I should go find Natsume to keep my promise to my friends!" cried Mikan as she hummed a tune. As she was walking by the school garden, she heard a familiar voice, "Oi..."

"N-Natsume… You're Natsume, right? What are you doing here? More and over, why are you covered with blood?" asks Mikan, quite shocked. "Shut up and bring me to your room…" "I'll bring you to my apartment which is nearer!" cried Mikan as she carried him to her apartment because it's nearer.

"Geez, Natsume, don't scare me like that, hanging your body with blood covering it…" said Mikan as she put some ointment to his opened wound. "If you are pain you can tell me…" "Why in the hell would I tell you?" "Just tell me so I would be softer next time I put some ointment for you…" replied Mikan.

"Idiot…" "Who's an idiot?" "How did you get this apartment?" "No questions…" "Can I see what's under the mask?" "Shut up…" "You sounded so familiar…" "…" "I'll burn that mask…" "It's fire proof, water proof if you want, it also can be sound prove…" "Great…" Mikan started to heal and close the wounds using her healing Alice that she copied long ago.

"This place was meant to be a secret…" she muttered. "Huh?" "N-Nothing…" she answered back. "Sorry, but I'll have to steal your memories right after this…" whispers Mikan as she touched the flame caster's head, a bright light shone and faded. The brunette brought the boy to his room; she got a small piece of red stone, she kept it in a box.

The next day, the class went quiet, why? "Jin-Jin is here, quick!" A stern-looking man with spectacles and a frog on one of his shoulder came in and made the class quiet. "Now who is late?" he said as he had a quick glance around the class until he heard the voice of… "SOORRRYYYY, I'm so late!" cried the masked brunette. "I see that you're late on my first day of class, Hinamori, since it's the first time, I will forgive you," said Jinno sternly.

"Thank You so much Mr. Jinno! I'll always remember that!" cried the brunette, half faking. "Now we will begin with-" started Jinno when he was interrupted by the sound of the high school principle. "May Hinamori Miharu proceed to the high school principle's office, thank you." hearing the voice of the principle.

"Hinamori, you may go now," said Mr. Jinno as he proceeded to teach his class. "Thanks teacher," she replied as she went out of the class. _This student is good and polite, if she's good in my class, I will think over twice about her star rank… _thought Jinno as the toad beside him croaked.

"What do you want, uncle?" asks Mikan while entering the door. "So far did anyone notice?" "Well, Natsume once saw my room but I erased his memory, so I don't think that he notices it," said Mikan. "Oh, so far no one notice that you're Mikan, right?" "Yes," "I think I'll have you in Dangerous Ability class," said the principle.

"Sure…" replied Mikan as she hanged her head down. "What is your alice type?" "I don't know yet…" said the brunette. "I think your star rank will be double…" "You and Narumi sensei are the same…" "If you are special star, everyone will be suspicious. If you like, I can renovate your apartment till it's like a special star…" said the concerning principle.

"100% agree!" cried back the brunette. "Ok, you'll be moved into a double star bed room while I renovate the apartment, it takes time, you know…" said Yukihara as he took out another file. "Yea!" cried the brunette. "You know sometimes you must have some rest, don't over work!" cried the happy girl as she skipped out of the room.

"She's really like that Azumi…" he muttered as he went back to his paperwork. "I haven't even given her the season pass yet… Too bad cause she could have all the Halowans she wants with this…" he muttered as he holds a pass, the same size and thickness of a credit card.

After Jinno's class is over, Ruka began to ask her, "Why are you called to the high school principle's office just now?" "Um he…" started Mikan, don't know what to say. "He wants you to have detention everyday…" said Natsume as he left his manga over his face. "No, you idiot… Geez… He gave me my ranking," said the pretending-to-frown-Mikan. "So, how did it go?" asks Ruka concerning. "I got double," she said, producing two mini stars.

"Cool!" "Hmph, I guess that you're compatible after all…" "Good Job!" the students commented. "Why did you have to go all the way to the principle's office to get you're ranking?" blurted someone. "Ya, we got our rankings by either Jinno or Narumi sensei…" "What happened?" "Holy…" muttered Mikan under her mask, as questions are keeping on asking.

"Because Narumi-sensei is kind of busy at the moment, so I have to go to the principle's office to get my star and also get my student ID card," said Mikan, proudly. (Until this chapter, please remember that Mikan's disguise name is Miharu Hinamori.)

"I hope that Natsume will be happy in heart before he notices who I am…" she whispers to herself. _My true self… I hope that I can show to them and quit lying to them one day… _The moon shone brightly upon the lake near the dorm. _Mom, I will definitely fulfill your wish… _thought the brunette. "The stars are so beautiful tonight…" she muttered.

In another place, there's a raven haired woman whispering, "So what info you got by sitting near her today?" "Um, Hotaru-chan, I don't think that spying is a very good idea…" "Do you want to know what's under that mask?" "I don't know…" "Meet my…"started Hotaru as she pulled out a gun. "Ah, fine! I founded out that Mikan is a two star, and she went to the high school principle's office to get them!" cried poor Ruka as he covered his head.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update... I'll try to beg to on my com from my mom... Plz R&R and that four eyes in my school will be screaming like hell to me in school if she saw this. (It's none of the others business, seriously...) More info, her initials is TJX...**


	4. Erasing Memories

Chapter 4: Erasing Memories

Flashback:

_In another place, there's a raven haired woman whispering, "So what info you got by sitting near her today?" "Um, Hotaru-chan, I don't think that spying is a very good idea…" "Do you want to know what's under that mask?" "I don't know…" "Meet my…"started Hotaru as she pulled out a gun. "Ah, fine! I founded out that Mikan is a two star, and she went to the high school principle's office to get them!" cried poor Ruka as he covered his head._

End of flashback

_She needed to go the high school principle's office to get the stars? Isn't that suspicious?_ She thought. "What is it, Hotaru-chan?" asked Ruka, petting his bunny. "The high school principle's place… It's very suspicious…" "What do you mean?" the blonde haired boy asked back.

"The principles place are not really easy to go in, only the students council can get in the room, she went in just to get her star rank…"

"Come to think about it, it's really suspicious…"

"Mikan's uncle is the High school Principle, maybe it's…"

"No, I've confirmed her death, dead people can never come back to life…" she said as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Should we tell this to Natsume?" asks the blonde hair teen. "No, we don't have proof yet, I'll get my tracker device…" said Hotaru as she began to sniff. "Ok, I'll try to get the thing on to Miharu's back," said Ruka, seriously.

"Here, it's a pill tracker device, it can dissolve into a tasteless and odorless tracking device, and the limit time is 24 hours so that we can track down the opponent, and each bottle cost 30,000 rabbits" explaining Hotaru to the mid air, while Ruka said, "Are you explaining to me or the particles in the air?" he said sarcastically.

"I'll give you these pills, remember to let her drink these down, or else…" said Hotaru as she pulled out her baka gun. "Ok, Ok!" said Ruka as he walked out of the room. "Good night, Hotaru-chan."

"Good night, Ruka," said Hotaru as she went back to her inventions. "I've a bad feeling about this…" he said as he looked to the bottle.

The next day, Hotaru brought her mini panda laptop to class; Miharu was sitting next to Natsume, quarreling with him, as usual… "Um, Hinamori-san, would you like to have recess with us?" asks Ruka. "Oh sorry, I've already promised to eat together with Anna-chan today…" said Miharu under her mask.

"Well, can I join you?" asks the animal lover. "With Natsume?" asks the brunette happily. "I'm sure he won't mind, right?" said Ruka, giving an if-you-don't-come-Hotaru-might-kill-me-look. "Hn," replied the flame caster. "Sure!" replied the girl. "Narumi's here…" cried someone.

"Oh, Miharu, someone will meet you today at the faculty room today, I think you can meet him at recess," said Narumi as he proceed to the class. "So much for inviting you with us in recess today," said Mikan with her faint voice in her mask. "Never mind, Hinamori-san…" said Ruka. _Plan 1: Failed… Start Plan 2… _thought Ruka in his heart.

"Hinamori, would you mind to help me get my book from Kitsume?"

"Sure," replied the brunette. When she's gone, Ruka hurriedly find Mikan's bottle, dropped a pill into the bottle and went back to his seat, acting as if nothing has happened. "Thanks for the help, Hinamori-san," he thanked her as she went back to her seat.

"I suddenly felt thirsty, where's my bottle?" she said as she looked around. "Ah here it is… Why is it so light?" she spun around and found the floor is wet.

"Ah! Natsume, can I please lend your Alice?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"As if I'll lend to an idiot like you…"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Urgh, I'll lend it no matter what…" she said as she touched Natsume's palm.

Red light shone out and faded away. "Sorry but you are not been able to use your Alice for a few minutes…" said Mikan as she quickly evaporate the water. "Now, I'm able to use the Fire Alice, just a little weaker than Natsume, though…" she said with a cheeky voice. Ruka looked at the scene, kind of stunned.

_Plan 2: Failed… I think that I really need to get help from Hotaru now… _said the blonde boy as he sighed deeply. Miharu noticed it and ask, "What's the matter, Ruka?"

"Um… Nothing…"

"Oh, since that my water has already been emptied… Would you mind helping me to get some lemon juice?" asks Miharu as she gave him enough rabbits to buy the juice.

"Sure…"

"Thank you so much!" said Miharu as she laughed, just like how Mikan always do.

"She's so similar with that girl I know… so similar…" muttered Ruka as he went to the nearest lemonade stand to get the juice. Before he gave Miharu the drink, he dropped the pill into the drink.

"I'm doing this for Hotaru…" repeated Ruka before he got back to the class. "Hinamori, I've got the drink you want me to…" as he received an awkward scene.

"Hinamori just went to the faculty room just now…" said a student. "Oh, ok…" said Ruka, heading towards to the faculty room.

"Oh, you mean Miharu-chan? I think she went to Imai-san's lab…" said Narumi with an obviously weird girlish emotion.

"Ok…" said Ruka walking faster, more like quickening his foot steps.

"Oh you mean that idiot that has got my baka canon 2.0 just now? She said something about the barn or something…" Ruka was mad now. "The barn…" he muttered as he went straight to the barn, dashing.

"Ruka-sama… You mean that old hag? She went to the Northern Woods…" said the animals as they cuddled against the Ruka, but he didn't speak as he went out of the barn. "Sorry, but I have to leave now…" said Ruka to the teary eyes of the animals.

"Hinamori sure is good at running around…" muttered Ruka, with slight of angriness in his tone, as he ran to the Northern Woods. "Where is she?" Ruka said as he looked around.

He found a piece of paper lying on the ground. It said, "Be ready, I'll wait for you…" "Weird…" he muttered as he looked out to see if anyone is spying on him. Ruka sighed as he went back to the class room when he got extremely shocked.

"H-Hinamori-san, what are you doing here?" asked Ruka, still kind of shocked. "What do you mean I shouldn't be here, it's my class, right?" she replied. "I went to…" started Ruka as he stammered.

"What do you mean? I was here the whole time! Until Narumi called me to the faculty room… and then he asked me to bring a note to Imai's lab… and then she hit me with her baka canon… and then I went to the barn to comfort myself… and then the animals chased me… so I came back to the class…" she said as she sniffed.

"Oh… ok…" said Ruka sarcastically. "Anyway, here's your drink…" said Ruka as he handed to the teen. "Thanks…" she said as she looked into it. "Ruka… There's nothing inside…" she said as she saw an empty cup. _Maybe the liquid fell off when the animals hugged me… Maybe they even drank it… Great… _he thought.

"Do you want me to buy another cup?"

"Never mind, I don't want to bother you anyway…" she replied. Ruka decided to change the topic, "So… What do your parents work as?"

"Oh, my father is already d-dead before I was born… and my mom has… has…" she stammered.

"Oh, sorry for asking you those questions…" replied Ruka as he looked at his pet rabbit, Usagi. "Hinamori, do you want to hear about Sakura-chan?" he offered. "Wait…" said cold voice. "Oh, so you're Imai-right?" asks Miharu as she was dragged to a dark room. "Answer me…" she said as she lit a light.

"Truth or false booth, used to test if the person's telling the truth or false. If it's a truth, it will shine a green light; if it's a false, it will let the person eat a candy as he/she will speak the truth," said Hotaru to the mid air, again.

"I think that it'll explain it all…" she said as she reveals her true face by taking off her mask. "I'm so sorry, Hotaru-chan, I don't want to do this either…" she muttered as Hotaru and Ruka put up shocked emotions. "I don't want to do this either…" said she muttered to herself as the couple's head began to shine into a different light purple and light blue.

Mikan was crying, crying so hard. Narumi heard her sobs and went in, "What happened, Mikan-chan?" he asked as he saw the two students lying on the floor. "So even they found out too, huh…" he muttered only loud enough for him and Mikan to hear.

Mikan's hand has two beautiful Alice stones, purple and blue, the purple is bigger than the blue one. She left it in the box and walked away from the room, "Sorry, everyone…" she muttered. Hotaru woke up and went back to her cold, emotionless self, and Ruka woke up as if nothing had happened.

The next day, Mikan went to school, and Hotaru was chasing Ruka for not letting Mikan drink the pill. "I wonder which of these pictures would sell out billions…" she muttered evilly which made Mikan and the others sweat drop. But she didn't know that Natsume's watching her every move.

_I have a feeling that she's polka… That idiot… Is she alive or dead? _Thought Natsume as he saw Hotaru chasing Ruka with her baka canon and Miharu standing at the door way, laughing. _I'll definitely find out about your true identity… Even it's Mikan or not… _thought the raven boy as he continued to spy on the masked brunette.

* * *

**I've been receiving nice reviews lately! Hope you guys can R&R more! As for AvEnGeR X7, PS: I can black mail you anytime, so stop calling me bad names! *sniff* Thanks for reviewing! **


	5. A new make over

Chapter 5: A new make over

**Thanks for reviewing lately, I love ya so..... much! Plus, AvEnGeR X7 is now my favorite author! Yay! (Even though she didn't write a single story).**

Flashback:

_I have a feeling that she's polka… That idiot… Is she alive or dead? Thought Natsume as he saw Hotaru chasing Ruka with her baka canon and Miharu standing at the door way, laughing. I'll definitely find out about your true identity… Even it's Mikan or not… thought the raven boy as he continued to spy on the masked brunette._

_End of flashback_

"Miharu-chan…" said Inchou while Mikan just sighed. "Huh, what's the matter, Inchou?" she asks innocently. "You are the one that should be the matter," said Anna. "Why?" "We've been calling you like 7 times already!" added Nonoko. "Huh, Really?" she said as she woke up from her 'day-dream'.

"Ne… Miharu-chan, would you mind to show us your true identity…" pleaded Anna. "Well…" said Miharu with a confused tone. "Please…" "I don't want to get you guys in trouble…" "Please…" "My face has been cursed…" "By who, please let us see…?" "Um, I don't want to let you have bad luck for eternity, so…" "Oh, okay…" said Nonoko as she sighed deeply.

_Yes, I don't want to erase you memories… _she thought sadly. "Too bad, huh…" said Inchou as he sighed, Anna made the same reply too. "Don't worry, if my curse is lifted I can see you guys with my smiling face," replied Miharu, letting a small giggle escape her tender lips. "But, I have to warn you guys, if you learn about my true identity, you'll be cursed and never been lifted…" said Mikan with a warning tone.

"I guess we can't help but to not learn her identity…" said Anna as she chuckled. "You're right, though…" said Nonoko, but they thought at the same time, _I will find it out no matter what! _ Mikan thought, _Guys, I've warned you… I don't want to steal your memories too… _

Meanwhile, Hotaru chased Ruka to a corner. "Stop chasing me!" cried Ruka as Hotaru stopped him from yelling. "What's the matter?" sensing that something's wrong. "Do you remember what happened yesterday after you gave Hinamori the drink?" "Um…" said Ruka, but the image was really blurred.

"I don't know…" he said at last. "Me too…" said Hotaru, confused. "The High school principles must have a lot of information…" said Hotaru suspiciously. "Don't tell me that you want to…" Ruka said as he petted his pet rabbit.

"I'm gonna infiltrate the High School Principle's office," she said at last. "But that's against the school rules!" cried Ruka. "I don't care…"

"I heard that the principles don't leave the office often…"

"My inventions will help me…"

"So when are you going to do it?"

"Tonight and you're coming with me…"

"But…"

"It's alright, I'll never lose anyone important anymore…" she said dramatically as she pulled out a picture of Ruka when his 10 years-old with Piyo. "Stop that, Hotaru!" cried Ruka when Hotaru got her duck scooter and holding the pictures. In a corner, a certain raven haired boy spying the brunette.

"Come in," said a familiar voice. "This is Miharu Hinamori!" said Mikan coming in with a pleasant smile. "Oh, your room will be renovated in exactly a week," explained the principle. What theme you want? Um…there's White Chocolate, Green Mint, Strawberry Scent, I think that you would considerate Goth Black?" said the principle.

"Goth Black creep me out," she said after looking at the designs one by one. "Green Mint is quite okay… Um…strawberry is too girlish… I think that White Chocolate is the best!" Mikan decided when she left the last piece of paper on the desk.

"So the themes are already set, you can leave everything to us…" said the principle and he made a phone call. While he made a phone call, he said, "Mikan, here's a card that enables you to have special privileges, if you show them this card, they will give you almost everything 70% discount, almost," said the principle, emphasizing the word 'almost' as he handed her a small credit card.

"Great! It's perfect! Halowans… I'm coming!"

"By the way, Mikan," said the principle solemnly.

"Yes?"

"Here's a box of 'appearance-changing' devices, you can change your appearances with these," said the uncle taking out a box of devices. "Cute!" she cried. "But don't blame me if…" said the principle but Mikan didn't hear him and put on a crimson red ring and looked at a mirror.

"EEK!" she cried out of fear and took out the ring. "Damn, I should have brought my camera…" said the principle grinning. She tried on a lot of devices and found the perfect one. Her new appearance have brown long hair, but slightly curly in the end, slightly pale skin and her hair is tied as pigtails, almost like a French doll!

"Mikan, you look cute!" commented the principle. "Now I have noticed that the fact that my eye color never changed at all!"She wailed.

"Oh, everything has its side effects, you must not wear this more than 12 hours, or something bad would happen," said the principle.

"You must take out the ring for like… half an hour to cool it down, or it'll go berserk," explained the principle. "I like this earring…" said the brunette looking at the ruby colored stone as she wears it.

"Do you want Narumi to make an announcement about your new appearance?"

"Nah, I'd stick to the let-the-student-to-find-out-themselves-plan."

"Oh, really… Until tomorrow you would say, 'I'm scared, I'm scared, Narumi-sensei, can you help me, please?'"

"I bet that I won't…"

"Cut that talk, Mikan, and if there are no questions, you are dismissed," said Yukihara as he went back to his paperwork.

"Ruka, there's a result printed out about the principle's info," said out 'dear' black mailer. "What did you find out about?" asks Ruka, while feeding his pet rabbit.

"Tch…The High school Principle's computer is not that easy to hack…" said Hotaru as she used her 'Hotaru satellite'. "Miharu sure is suspicious…" said Ruka as he leaned over to Hotaru to see the results. "Got it…" said Hotaru with her emotionless tone.

"You said it's hard to hack and…" said Ruka, he sweat dropped as Hotaru clicked the word, 'print'. "I'll be the best hacker ever…" she grinned evilly. "You're right…" he sweat dropped more.

"Ruka, help me read these information and summarize them, they're too long," she said emotionlessly. "Err… Okay…" he said sarcastically as he red through the documents. "It seems that the principle had a few calls from the outside worlds," said Ruka.

"From who say clearer…" asks the black mailer, while eating a sundae.

"Recent calls, from Fujisaki Danboji, 4 times, and a relative, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, 5 times," said Ruka. "…" said Hotaru as she looked into a few files, "Read this," she continued. "Fujisaki Danboji, a famous builder, any building he drew can be real… an Alice?" Ruka said from the paper.

"Read on," she snapped. "Err… Fujisaki Nadeshiko, twin of Fujisaki Danboji, any thing that she drew inside of a building, the design will be finished in a matter of time… so they're a pair of Alice twins?"

"Did the High School Principle called Hinamori before she was even here?"

"Yes, but it's an unknown number, apartment number, I guess…"

"Hinamori lived in an apartment before she was here…"

"So what should we do now?"

"Tell Natsume…"

Hotaru started again, "Upgraded tortoise mail 2.0, sends mail in two weeks time, it holds the mail in it's shell, costs 500 rabbits each, discounts are available for friends, 1% discount," she explained to the air.

"Natsume's not gonna like this…"said Ruka sarcastically.

"I don't care about that baka…" said Hotaru emotionlessly, as she found some interesting information while her eyes widen with shock expression.

"What's the matter, Hotaru?" said Ruka as he also notices the bold letter words.

"This is a great hit…" the black mailer said word by word. "Ruka, cancel our plans for infiltrating the High school principle's office…" she said as she smirked widely.

At night, Natsume followed the masked brunette back to the dorm. _No strange things happened… _he thought. "Why are you following me?" _Damned, she found out? How do I explain to her?_

"Now, now, you can come out of your hiding place now, Luna…" she said slowly. "He… So you came back, didn't you? Mikan Sakura…" said a familiar voice, coming out of the shadow. "You really took everything from me, didn't you?" said Mikan revealing her face.

"You were once my mom's best friend! Why did you kill her? You are just running away from everything! I came back here to protect them so they won't be like the past anymore!" she yelled.

"I was your mom's best friend, but she didn't have those smiles like when she's with Naru, or Shiki, or maybe Kaoru, she was betraying me…" said Luna with a wicked smile. "Don't you dare to touch them and get out of this school!" yelled Mikan.

"Same like your mother, you betrayed your mom's best friend, I hate it!" she almost screamed. "Mom didn't want me to fight, I don't want to fight with you," she muttered. Natsume heard everything, everything, but he wanted to hear more.

"So, how much Alices did you collected so far?"

"I didn't collect any, mom won't be happy if she sees this."

"Such a good child… Just like her!"

"Kyaa!" she yelped as she saw a small portion of fire at Luna's hair. "You lied!" she said as she brought out an army of students. "I don't want you to overuse your Alice, so…" said Mikan, ready to nullify her Alice, while tears formed in her eyes, tears of angriness.

"I didn't do it!" she said almost in tears. "I did it," said a familiar husky voice. "N-Natsume, why are you here?" she said, part of happy and kind of scared.

**Please review! I hope that I can get more comments! Compliments are also accepted! **


	6. Friends, Foes and Memories

**I know that I'll get a lot of compliments! This chapter isn't really good... And AvEnGer X7, don't you come to school and send me to my afterlife!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Foes, Friends, Memories

Flashback:

"_Kyaa!" she yelped as she saw a small portion of fire at Luna's hair. "You lied!" she said as she brought out an army of students. "I don't want you to overuse your Alice, so…" said Mikan, ready to nullify her Alice, while tears formed in her eyes._

"_I didn't do it!" she said almost in tears. "I did it," said a familiar husky voice. "N-Natsume, why are you here?" she said, part of happy and kind of scared._

_End of flashback_

"How did you come here? You didn't tell anyone, right?" she said sternly. The brunette shook her head as a sign of no. "I followed her secretly, idiot," said Natsume emotionlessly. "I'm so sorry, I stole your Alice this morning, but I returned it," said the brunette in a small voice.

"Shut up, there's no need to hide your identity, idiot," said Natsume seriously. "But…"

"Shut up, polka…"

"Wait… POLKA, Natsume!"

"Sorry, the wind blew…"

"Idiot,"

"No-tits-girl…"

As they wanted to continue, an arrow flew through between them. "You can continue your talk later, but right now, come and get me or else…" she smirked as she pulled out a small red stone.

"What's so special about that stone?" he asked. "When I went travelling, I found out that Aoi still has a minimum amount of Alice left," she explained. "So?" "She begged me to steal it away," she continued.

"Now Aoi is sick because her Alice is gone, when I want to give it back to her, Luna stole it away and I never found her," she explained. "Give Aoi's Alice back!" yelled Natsume, raging. "Wow, that reaction sure is fast…" said Mikan, but continued "Natsume, you shouldn't be so angry…"

"Why? That's Aoi's Alice!"

"But maybe that's a false one…"

"What?"

"Trust me, I've experienced it."

"Oh, you mean this Alice stone? Let me test it out…" said Luna as she smirked, as she made a circle made out of fire around the boy. "Ouch…"

"Natsume!" she cried as she holds Natsume's hand to prevent him from hurt. "The color of this stone is lighter… but, oh well, let it return to be a small unusable stone!" she smirked wider.

"Stop it!" cried Natsume as he charged over to Luna, with a not fire ball, but kind of like a fire at his palm.

"I shall steal away your Alice soon…" said Mikan, opening up her Dark side of the stealing Alice.

"How, I think it's impossible… I think I accidentally drank an anti-stealing-Alice potion," said Luna, with a wide smirk in her face. But Mikan didn't listen; she went closer and closer to her. "Mikan!" cried Natsume.

"I'm okay," said Mikan with an emotionless tone as she took out an Alice stone. "This shall be your new future, Kozuimi Luna…" she said as she didn't steal, but inserted an unknown Alice stone into her body.

Her army of children fell down at last, to his relieve. "What did you do to me?" she yelled as she grabbed her from her collar. "It's the same way, how my mom treated the Elementary school Principle, they fell for the same mistake every time," she muttered.

"Let go of her!" cried Natsume pushing her away from his brunette. "I think it ends here…" said a familiar girlish voice. "Narumi-sensei, you're late to pick her up," said Mikan, pouting as Narumi carried the women to the faculty room.

"Polka…"

"Natsume, you're not hurt, are you?"

"Ah…"

"So, you're not hurt…" said Mikan as she started to cry.

"What happened?" asks Natsume not believing his eyes.

"Bye…" said Mikan as she touched Natsume's forehead, again, red light shone and fade away. A big red stone appeared in her hands.

"Mikan-chan, do you mind to bring him to his dorm?" asks Narumi as he headed to the faculty room, muttering, "Man, she's heavy…"

"Sure…" said the brunette as she put her mask back on, and brought Natsume back to his special star room. _Natsume… I'm so, so sorry…_

"Hey, since when did we have a new student?"

"I don't know… Even we do, Narumi-sensei will cue her in, right?"

After a shout of, "Good Morning, everybody!" gossips and whispers are heard as the French doll passes by. "Ne, Inchou, do you know there's maybe a new student?" said Miharu as she took a seat.

"Um… You're…" started Inchou, don't know what to say.

"For Goddess sake, you have known me for at least a few weeks here, and you don't recognize me?" she joked. "So, you're Hinamori-san?"

"Cute!"

"Is she single?"

Natsume tilt his head up to see the so-called 'new girl'. "Natsume…" said Ruka worriedly as he saw Miharu's missing, his eyes inverted to the brunette. "Maybe that's Hinamori-san," said Ruka, but Natsume ignored it and said, "The first class is Narumi's, right? Let's go…"

"Not so fast…" said the inventor coldly. "Miharu, you're the partner of him, go follow him, and… snap some photos for me…" she grinned evilly. Ruka gulp nervously. "How do you use a camera?" she asks looking at the device.

"Find out yourself, manual each costs 900 rabbits and explanations cost 3000 rabbits, here's the 'Hotaru ordering booklet', consists over 1000 handmade inventions and manuals, including interesting pictures," said Hotaru to the air.

But after she finished talking, she found out that Miharu already left with the camera. "Sigh," she said sadly. "Natsume, can you please teach me how to use a camera?"

"Why should I?"

"Geez… because you're my partner!" said the brunette.

"Idiot,"

"Stupid,"

"Moron,"

"Dumbass,"

"Polka,"

"WHAT???"

Natsume went away, hands in his pocket, leaving the frustrated Miharu standing. "Where's Ruka?" asks Miharu, remembering to take some pictures of Ruka.

"Why should I even tell you?" said Natsume, walking out of her sight. "Oh, then do you want… this?" she snickered, pulling out an Alice stone. "Why would I want that Alice stone?" asks Natsume, frowning.

"It'll heal your injuries, I think you need it more than I do," she smiled as she handed him the stone. "Thanks…" she muttered to herself, as she ran away.

While running, she bumped into a familiar figure. "Whoa, are you okay?" "Who are you?" said Miharu as she tilted up her head. "Are you new here?" said a familiar voice. _Tsubasa-senpai… _thought the girl. "Tsubasa, just get her up, its special abilities class," said a feminine voice.

The brunette tilted her head up and saw… "Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai," cried the girl. "Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"Um, I'm Miharu Hinamori from the middle school section, class 9-B, alice is copy Alice, pleasure to meet you," said Miharu, pretending to know them as fans or something. "Oh so Hinamori how did you know us?"

"Well, you're quite famous of the incident 5 years ago, so…"

"The incident 5 years ago… It's like a taboo word here now," said Tsubasa, scratching his cheek trying to hide is sadness in front of the teen.

"Well, it would be bad if it happens again…" said Misaki, helping the brunette up. "By the way, you're pretty cute, brat!" said Tsubasa fake punching her head. "You are so similar to…" Misaki said as she cut off the sentence.

"…her…" she finished the sentence, quite shocked. "Misaki-senpai?" asks the girl, looking at her innocently. "Chill, accept that fact and move on, Misaki," said Tsubasa solemnly.

"Yea, you're right," she said, trying not to cry. "Oh by the way, how did you come to the High school dorm?" asks Tsubasa, trying to change the topic.

"Yea, how did I come here?" she said in wonder. "Hey, Tsubasa, SA class is going to start," said a classmate. "Comin'," he replied. "Miharu-chan?" asks Misaki, seeing the sudden reaction from the brunette.

"It's nothing, really," said Mikan clutching to her chest. "Are you okay?" asks Tsubasa. "I'm fine," said Miharu as she ran out of the corridor. _It can't be the side effects of the earring, right? I just wore it! I have a bad feeling about this… _the brunette thought as she ran to a corner.

Da-dum! Da-dum! Da-dum! "Urgh…" she said bitterly as she clutched more tightly to her chest. Sweat trickled down her spine. _I felt as if my bones are burning… _thought Mikan as she fainted inside the woods.

Meanwhile while Natsume received the stone from Miharu, he thought solemnly. As he put the stone into the pocket, a piece of paper accidentally came out from his pocket.

_Where did this come from? Eh…_thought Natsume as he opened the scrunched up paper. On the paper, it has his handwriting, but he didn't remember it! It says:

_Miharu Hinamori is Mikan Sakura, she met up with Luna, Luna overused her Alice, and… _The paper was blurred with water, and some words are covered, continued with: _Just in case that MY memory was erased, I wrote in here, sign, Natsume._

After Natsume looked at the paper, his expression was like, WHAT? His expression remains until he heard some familiar voices. _Imai and Ruka, since when did those two do thing together?_ Thought Natsume as he followed the shouts and it led him to a corner.

He can also see that the booth was decorated with Narumi's stupid pictures, like when he's embarrassed, when he's taking a bath, when he's in a haunted house, and lots more. Everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor when they saw this.

"How did you get all these pictures?" asks Natsume.

"Well, while were trying to-" started Ruka but he was interrupted by Hotaru.

"I have my sources," with an anime like bling in front of her eyes.

"I'm outta here…" said Natsume.

"Natsume, give me 100 rabbits," said Hotaru.

"Why should I?"

"Because you must buy a picture from here," said Hotaru firmly.

"Please, Natsume," said Ruka, giving Natsume one of his if-you-don't-buy-Hotaru-will-kill-me look.

"Fine," said Natsume, giving Hotaru the bill.

"Nice doing business with you," said Hotaru with an evil grin.

"I'm doing this for Ruka," replied Natsume as he snatched away the photo.

Leaving the booth away, Natsume left his thoughts focused on the note that he wrote.

* * *

**Thanks so much for Reviewing! **


	7. Revealing Secret 1

**Hi guys! I hope t isn't too short, for the last chapter and this chapter. Well, enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revealing the Memories Part 1

Flashback:

_Leaving the booth away, Natsume left his thoughts focused on the note that he wrote._

_End of flashback_

Another day, another time… "Ruka, I've bought something from Central town yesterday," said Hotaru, handing him a small bottle of pills. "Eh, Again?" said Ruka, try to frown as Hotaru was fully prepared to send the pictures to everyone in the school.

"Fine," said Ruka, giving up. "What does it do?" asks Ruka, looking at the colorful bottle curiously. "If two people eat the sweets together, their souls will change and enter different bodies, and I want you to check Miharu's identity using that," ended Hotaru.

"I'll go into Miharu's body… and…" said Ruka, thinking. "I'LL BE A GIRL?" he exclaimed. "What's the problem with that?" asks Hotaru looking up from her inventions.

"It's the fact that I… boy… she's…girl…" he said sarcastically. "You got a problem with that?" said Hotaru. "Well, I-I… What if I want to go to the toilet?" asks Ruka. "That's your problem, none of my business…" said Hotaru, not caring about her boy friend.

"Well, there are side effects too," said Hotaru, looking at the paper. "The side effects: The personality of the other person would be slightly different than before, if he's usually happy, he will be slightly grumpy after he ate the sweet," Hotaru red out.

"Well, what if…" Ruka said as he whispered into Hotaru's ear. "Then I'll take care of it by myself," she ended.

The next day… "Good morning, everybody!" cried a cherished voice. "Good morning…" they responded lamely. "Good morning Hinamori-san," said Ruka, and he continued, "Do you like sweets?" he asked. "Of course!" cried Miharu. "I got a sweet, you want one?" Ruka offered.

"Sure!" said Miharu, unknowing what's going on. "Ruka, hand me that thing," said Natsume, looking at the sweet that Ruka's holding. "W-Why?" he stammered. Natsume sent his death glare to Ruka, like a bird in a cage.

Natsume snatched away the sweet and ate it."N-Natsume, that's dangerous," cried Ruka. "I'll eat first!" cried Mikan as she tore apart the sweet wrapper. "Am!" cried Mikan as she let the flavor of the sweet go into her body.

_Hot… Hot… My body… Is this the side effects? No… It's different… pant… pant…what did I just… Damn… _thought Mikan, with her face going redder and redder every second. "Miharu-chan, are you okay?" asks a familiar figure.

"Miharu-chan looks really hot," "Hinamori-san…" "Call the nurses, quick!" "Never mind, guys…" said Miharu, kind of wobbling. "Are you sure?" asks Anna. "Ah…" she replied and she fainted. "Plan a, success… Now for the bug device," the inventor muttered evilly.

After some time later, Miharu woke up, feeling a little dizzy. "Where am I?" asks Miharu, looking at the green surrounding around her. "Why am I wearing boy uniform?" she said sitting up. "I never knew this place…" she said sitting up, looking at the scenery around her.

Shh… Shh… "Who's there?" Miharu cried. _Since when did my voice become so… dark? _Thought Miharu, and a familiar girl appeared. "Ah…" she said and she slowly began to recognize her. "HOW DID MY BODY GET THERE WHEN I'M HERE?" she yelled.

"Shut up, it's not like I want to be a girl…" said a familiar tone. "N-Natsume, are you Natsume?" she cried with her dark voice. Natsume felt weaker by the second. _Urgh… How can she withstand this pain? How long has this pain been going on? Damn…_he thought fiercely.

"I've never thought a body would be this light," she said cheerfully, prancing around. "Urgh…" muttered Natsume, clutching at the body's chest. "Oh, I totally forgot about you," said Mikan hitting her own head. "Here's a pain reliever, I took these when I had pain like these," she said handing him a pill.

"If this is the candy effects, Ruka could have told me earlier," said Miharu, worriedly. "I guess this earring is your disguise, right?" said Natsume, pulling off the earring. "Ah!" yelped Mikan, after Natsume revealed her true form before her.

"About that…" said Mikan scratching her cheeks playfully. "Why did you lie to us?" Natsume muttered. "I didn't mean to… I just…" Mikan stammered, holding in her tears.

"Did you know how many days how many hours that Hotaru is pending for you?" he asked, Mikan looked away.

"Did you know how much your best friend misses you while you are role-playing death?" he said angrier by the second.

"Because of you, now everyone changed!" he yelled. "Because of… me?" she stammered. "Even though everyone still looks strong to you, but no!" he cried.

"Natsume, stop it!" cried Mikan, covering her ears. "Shit…" he muttered. _Weird… He's never like this before… Is it because of the side effects of stealing his memories? _Thought Mikan seriously, "Ne, Natsume…" she continued.

"What?" he said lamely. _Good… he's back to normal…_ she thought to herself. "Mikan… Why did you leave the academy?" he asks suddenly. "EH? W-Why do I have to answer you?"

"I'm serious, Mikan…" he whispered. "Why, why do you want to know so much?" she muttered. "Don't cry…" Natsume muttered. "… In my body…" he ended. "…" she said as she sweats drops anime like. "I guess the High School Principal and Narumi are helping you to hide this identity," he also added.

"Natsume, you didn't give up in the end…" said Mikan. "Miharu Hinamori is Mikan Sakura, she met up with Luna, Luna overused her Alice," said Natsume, reading the paper but not letting Mikan see it. "How did you know that?" asks Mikan, shocked.

"Let's say that your Alice didn't work on me," Natsume lied as he turned Mikan's body. "How can it be?" Mikan said, pulling her own body back. "I want my own body back!" she whined.

"This sweet is only usable within 24 hour, so take care of my body and I'll take care of yours," said Natsume, walking away. "Natsume, I can take off the effects of the sweets! So don't go away!" cried Mikan.

"If you return to your body, you'll erase my memories again, right?" asks Natsume, walking away coolly. "Yes…" Mikan said coldly. "That's why… I'll kill murder and stab your memories so that you won't ever know about it again," she said as her deadly 'weapon' has been activated.

"Your mean…" said Natsume as he was robbed and he fainted. "I'll faster remove this candy from my body…" said Mikan. "Too bad… Mikan, I can't believe that you disguised as Miharu," said a familiar voice from the corner.

"Yes, it worked all according to the plan," said another voice. "The Mikan I know wasn't good at lying…" said Hotaru, coming out. "The Mikan I know is always cheerful…" continued Ruka. "H-Hotaru, R-Ruka-pyon!" the brunette cried. "I know this isn't according to the plan but, can I trust you with my secret?" she sighed, _Damn! What should I do? Narumi-sensei's gonna kill me for good! _

"What if I don't," said Hotaru, blocking Ruka's way. "Then your memories have to be erased again, this time, Mikan will never be in your existent anymore," said Mikan with tears flowing out. "Well, you can leave this to me," said Hotaru as she points the gun to Ruka.

"I-I guess I do t-too," stammered Ruka. "Here's the antidote for the sweet, baka," said Hotaru, looking emotionless in her eyes, but definitely refreshing than before. "I'm warning you, though, please don't tell anyone, or 'they' will come back to this academy and haunt me…" stammered Mikan.

"I'll return your memories now, wait at my room at tomorrow morning at 7," said Mikan as she ran away, and pick up Natsume and teleport away. "How did she get that Alice stone?" asks Ruka from aside.

"Perhaps it's from her mother, Yuka Azumi," said Hotaru, still wearing her cute panda head phones. "I guess so…" he replied. Mikan knocked the door and went in. "Principle, can I trust my secret to people whom I trust?" she asks.

"Why?" he asks curiously. "It's because… They outwitted me and found out," said Mikan as she sighed. "So fast… It's only been… wow, a month!" he looked at his calendar. "Who are those?" he said in a solemnly. "Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, and even he don't know it yet, Hyuuga Natsume," replied Mikan.

"Oh, so these three are the ones?" asks the principles. "Okay, I can accept those three, but they must not know what you're doing now, I mean 'that'" he said sternly. "Yes, thanks, Principle," said Mikan as she closed the door of the gigantic hall.

* * *

**I hope that it isn't too bad... Thanks for the reviews! I loved it! Compliments accepted! And... AvEnGeR X7, I'll be waiting for your story! See, I help you promote your story ar...**


	8. Revealing Memories 2

** Thanks for reading my story for so long! I'm aiming to being a major detective now, and being a forensics now! so don't mind if I write something too bad... and once again, THANKS GUYS/ GIRLS!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Revealing Truth 2

Flash back:

"_Why?" he asks curiously. "It's because… They outwitted me and found out," said Mikan as she sighed. "So fast… It's only been… wow, a month!" he looked at his calendar. "Who are those?" he said in a solemnly. "Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, and even he don't know it yet, Hyuuga Natsume," replied Mikan._

"_Oh, so these three are the ones?" asks the principles. "Okay, I can accept those three, but they must not know what you're doing now, I mean 'that'" he said sternly. "Yes, thanks, Principle," said Mikan as she closed the door of the gigantic hall._

_End flash back_

Knock, knock… "Come in," said Mikan, opening the door as she led the couple in. "Wow…" said Ruka, looking at the room. "How did you get all these?" asks Hotaru looking at all the luxuries in her rooms. "Uncle gave me this," said Mikan producing a card.

"What's that?" Ruka said looking at the blank card. "It's a privilege card," said Mikan. "Now faster or I won't give you back your memories," said Mikan, pouting. "Sorry Mikan-chan," said Ruka, looking up from the card.

"You have a lot of mirrors," said Hotaru, exploring around the room. "That's because each of them have different codes," said Mikan, confusing the couples. "Like for example this mirror, if you push slightly upwards," said the cute brunette, holding onto a long mirror, pushing it slightly upwards.

"And stuffs will appear at the other end," said Mikan, expecting a colorful box appearing in her drawer. "Here it is!" she said, pulling open her small drawers.

"The stones are beautiful!" cried Ruka, looking at the colorful Alice stones. "Don't tell me…" muttered Hotaru, looking at the Alice stones one by one.

"Here are your memory stones, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru!" cried the gaily brunette, handing out a handful of blue and purple Alice stones.

"So many…" Ruka looked at the number of the stones. "Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan's Alice stones are a lot, but they're fragile, look at Natsume's a lot, they're big and round, Natsume's gonna find out my identity soon…" she muttered.

"Don't blame me if you faint!" cheered Mikan, making the stones glow.

The stones glowed and faded away, one by one. "Argh…" said Mikan, pain because of overusing her Alice. "I'll now teleport you to your own rooms…" said Mikan and added, "If you break your promise, curse will be planted onto your shoulders…"

"Mikan!" cried Hotaru, with tiny droplets at the edge of her eyes, finding herself in her room in her bed. "I'm so happy…" she muttered to herself. "I'm so happy that she's still alive…" muttered Hotaru, in a small cornered room. "'They' will be after her one day… but not now…" she said as she went to have a bath before class.

"HOTARU!!" cried Miharu at class, pouncing at her best friend. "Miharu-chan, what happened? Did you and Hotaru…" said Anna, letting Miharu to finish the sentence. "We became best friends!" cried Miharu loudly, trying to hug Hotaru. Everyone was like, "Eh, really?"

"Now," she said turning to Ruka, "If you make my best friend cry, I'll not forgive you!" she cried loudly, pointing to Ruka. "Miharu-chan, I think its Hotaru making Ruka cry, right?" asks Nonoko, half sweat dropping.

"Maybe you're right…" said Miharu, pretend to think hard. The class laughed a little, until… "Narumi's coming!" cried someone. Miharu sat at the last seat.

"Good morning, class!" said Narumi, "Now today, I have a poem I want you guys to end," said Narumi. "It begins with, 'Roses are red, and violets are blue…'" The students groaned.

"Now, let's let… Koko to answer!" cried Narumi as he pointed to the mind reader. "Err… Roses are red, and violets are blue…" he ended the poem there. "Never mind, Koko, nice try…" Narumi said, glancing at the inventor and the animal pheromone guy.

He saw Mikan mouthed, "They knew my identity," he got the signal and replied, "Let's let Natsume-kun answer it!" Natsume didn't budge an inch, "Natsume, Natsume, Narumi-sensei is calling you," nudged Miharu.

"Do you think that I care?" he asked. "Yes," she answered. "You're impossible…" he said as he turned over to the other side. "Mou…" she pouted as she so called 'lend' Natsume's Alice. "You idiot…" said Natsume, looking at her dangerously, because his hair was set on fire.

"Then answer Narumi-sensei's question," said Mikan, glaring at Natsume. "Fine…" he stands up. "Whoa… Natsume replied me! It's the perfect time for you to have your camera out, right Imai-san?" he said looking at the girl, holding her camera.

"What's the question?" asks Natsume, knowing that Narumi would surely ask stupid questions. "End this poem: Roses are red, and violets are blue…" said Narumi.

"Tch, Roses are red, and violets are blue, when I look at you, I want to scream, happy?" he said while clenching his teeth. "Ah, as expected of Natsume-kun!" Sumire jumped up and down on her seat. Not only her, the whole class agreed.

"Ah, it breaks my heart…" Narumi said dramatically. "This is so going to be in the news…" grin Hotaru. The class laughed, some time later, the recess bell began to ring. "I guess that we'll be dismissed here," said Narumi, looking at the watch. "Bye!" he said as he skipped out of the class.

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, are you guys coming?" asks the brunette, glancing at Natsume. "Oh, idiot," she said, glancing at the area, little people only. "What do you feel about Natsume?" she blurted out. "Oh, him… A jerk," she replied immediately.

"Hotaru, don't ask her these kind of questions," said Ruka, stopping Hotaru from saying more. "Oh, okay…" she said as she took down the bug from the air. "Would you stop that?" they cried in unison. "No," she replied emotionlessly.

"What an immediate answer…" said Mikan as she sweat drop. "I… have stuffs to do in the principle's room, so, I'll go away for now," said Mikan as she excuse herself from the couple. She ran away from them and jumped out of the window, and found the perfect place to hide.

"Argh… The pain won't go away…" she muttered as she clutched on to her chest. Da-dum! Da-dum! Da-dum! _Damn… It's the same pain again… Damn! Damn! _She thought, clutching more on to her chest. "The… pain… relievers… w…where… is… it?" she used her other hand to find the bottle.

Da-dum! Da-dum! _Damn, it's getting more and more faster… Where's the bottle? _She thought as her hand snaked into her pocket, searching for a small bottle. She felt a bottle, and pulled it out, she coughed. "Better hurry…" she said as she sat upright and unbolting the cover.

She started coughing, more and more each second, she quickly ate the pill. She felt really uncomfortable now. _Wait… This isn't the right pill…Wait… Is it the diabetes for the overweight student last week? If a healthy human ate it, he or she's sugar rate will lower… and… _she thought with more and more fear.

"Ne, principle, why is Mikan-chan's pain reliever here?" asks Narumi, looking at the bottle of pain reliever on the cupboard. "What are you looking for?" the principle asked. "The diabetes for overweight people," he said opening the cupboard one by one.

A thought stroked Narumi, "Did Mikan-chan take the pain reliever instead of the diabetes?" "If she did, her life will be in danger," said the principle quickly. "Where's the sugar?" Narumi asked. "Here," said the principle, producing the sugar for teas.

_Mikan… Mikan… MIKAN… _thought Narumi, dragging a bag of sugar to the Sakura tree. "MIKAN!" cried Narumi, looking at the pale brunette. "Her face is pale, her lips have turned blue, there's no time!" cried Narumi, feeling her pulse.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes, _how many time do I have in this weak body? Where am I?_ Thought the brunette, "Oh, thank goodness that you're okay!" cried Narumi as he hugged the brunette.

"Where am I?" a simple asked but there's no answer. "Why did you mistake the diabetes and pain reliever?" he asked. "Am I in a hospital?" Mikan looked around and tried to get up. Sensing that she's gonna get up, "Mikan-chan, you're in a hospital, you accidentally ate the diabetes instead of the pain reliever," explained Narumi.

"You are gonna have to stay in bed at least… 2 weeks," said Narumi, looking at the doctors instructions. "Eh?" cried Mikan, looking shocked. "What about the elementary-school principle?" Mikan cried, wide eyed.

"That… will be postponed till you've regained your health," said Narumi, looking to a ceiling. "Nope, I must terminate all of the principle's clones, I can go up to my feet in 3 days…" said Mikan, seriously.

"Nope, 2 weeks, I'll have some students whom I can trust to come in this room," said Narumi, going out of the room. "I won't let you…" muttered Mikan, grinning evilly. "Even I've said so… I can't even move my fingers!" she cried to the mid air.

"Ti tot tit tot tit tot tit tot…" said a voice that sounded like Hotaru's outside the boy's room. Natsume opened the door. "What's this…" he muttered angrily. The shell of the tortoise cracked open, and inside has the letter, saying:

_From Hotaru and Ruka,_

_I warned you, Hyuuga, its fire proof, don't try to use your Alice. Miharu Hinamori is 69% Mikan Sakura, just open the next letter to find out. And, the principle bought a room in a apartment, and renovated it by calling Alice users to decorate it, if you want more info, give me 10,000 rabbits and nice doing business with you. _

_To, Natsume Hyuuga_

Natsume red the next letter and almost found out everything. "I sense something…" he muttered. "Gasp!" he heard from the window. "Who's there?" he yelled angrily.

**

* * *

I don't know if my stories are quite good now... but I'll try my best! Thanks!**


	9. Sudden reaction

**I love you guys for reviewing! Thank you soooo much! I feel so happy! But sorry because this chapter is quite short...

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Sudden Reactions

Flash back:

_Natsume red the next letter and almost found out everything. "I sense something…" he muttered. "Gasp!" he heard from the window. "Who's there?" he yelled angrily. _

_End of flash back_

Natsume ran to the open window to open it, there were no sign of people. _I'm sure I heard something… _he thought slowly until he saw something on the branches of the tree nearby. "There are scratches on the branch… And it looks so… new…" he slowly as he grinned.

"I don't care!" cried Mikan said. "Then who's this figure that ran past the camera?" Hotaru asked pulling out a printed version of a middle schooled girl, running past, but since it's too fast, it's blurred.

"B-But that's blurry, how could anyone know that it's me?" asks Mikan, looking away from the picture. "Mikan-chan, do you know that the Alice festivals are coming?" asks Ruka, asking the brunette.

"Yea, I know exactly when it's going to happen," said the teen, looking at the ceiling. "If I'm not mistaken, it's going to happen two weeks later," she said, looking at some documents.

"What are you looking at, Mikan-chan?" asks Ruka, peering over to the documents. "Nothing much, it's just that I'm now the new Dangerous Ability class…" When Mikan haven't ended her sentences, Hotaru took out her microphone.

"Is it their new mistress?"

"Nope…"

"Teacher…"

"No…"

"Member…"

"Nope… not even close…"

"Is it…"

"Let me finish the sentence already!"

"Then what is it?" asks Hotaru impatiently. "The teacher's assistant!" she cried loudly. "…" They both felt silence for once. "W-What?" asks the animal lover.

"It's because that the teacher is a new teacher and he's new about these things…" explained Mikan. "So?" both of them answered in unison, "I have to teach the new teacher about the pupils and stuff…" she answered.

"And… Why are you in the hospital again?" asked Ruka, curiously. "Nothing much it's just that I've a sprain in my ankle, and I fell down so I got hurt badly…" she lied. "Oh… Then do you need anything now?" offered Ruka.

"Nah… Nothing much for now…" said Mikan, looking back to her documents. "What documents are you looking at?" asks Ruka, peering over to the document. "Well…" she said as she looked at the other side.

"If this is a document from the principle… It's top-secret," she ended. "Oh, I think that recess is going to be over, we'll meet you later, and idiot…"she said as she left the room, with Ruka following behind her. "Wow that was quick…" the patient muttered.

"Why do we have to leave now?" he muttered to Hotaru. "I've sent a bug to capture the documents that she's holding," Hotaru muttered. "You… What?" he stammered. "I-I thought its top secret?" he stammered more.

"I don't think that she sprained her ankle and tripped, her face is white after a day at the hospital," Hotaru explained. "T-That means…" Ruka stated out. "Yes, she's lying," Hotaru ended.

"B-But why would she lie to us? We're her friends…" Ruka stated out, again. "After 5 years… Do you still think that Mikan is still the innocent girl? Here we are…" said Hotaru. "Oh, you mean that Mikan must have changed?" she- he said.

"Yes," said Hotaru as she open her laptop, snatch the bug from the air and plugged the USB cable into the computer. "What does it says?" asks Ruka as he peered over to her laptop.

_DATA INFORMATION: APTH 98867646#EFFECTS: 90886566643 NO: #58265932 KOM##########_

_DATA INFORMATION: AYPF 77848866#EFFECTS: 23445636894 NO: #987#989# TEIU#########_

_DATA INFORMATION: BART 78345678#EFFECTS: 45673247689 NO: T235224566 VEL##########_

_DATA INFORMATION: BCFG 95862267#EFFECTS: 8946832748 NO: *324547*46* KIE##########_

"The school's making drugs?" asks Ruka, looking at the paper. "Damn…" muttered Hotaru. "What's the matter?" asks Ruka. "Nothing…" said the inventor, _Damn, I collected the wrong info! _She thought out loud.

"What are you thinking?" asks Ruka. "Nothing…" she replied. "I wonder if the mail reached Natsume yet…" Ruka wondered. _I wonder…_ the inventor thought.

_I better get up and get away from this hospital before Narumi or that principle caught sees me…_ thought the little brunette, pulling away the tubes from the medicine to her hand, and the tubes that is inserted into her body.

"These things are such a pain…" she muttered putting a pillow into her blanket, to make it seems that she's asleep. "Yahoo, I'm free!" she said running down the stairs and using her mask, because she's too weak to use the earrings now.

"It's feels so fresh to be outside…" she whispered. "Cough… coughs…" Mikan coughed softly twice, and then the coughs begin to be louder and louder each time. _Damn it… What now? _She thought in her mind.

_The dorms are just close by, if I could just teleport there… _she said, snaking her pocket to find a necklace. _Damn, this is the hospital patient uniform! _She thought. "I guess I'll have to walk there," she muttered, dragging her body with her.

"What's this now?" said Ruka, preparing coffee for himself and Hotaru. "Careful or 40,000 rabbits," she warned. "Ok…" he muttered. "The CCTV spy bug that I sent to look at the surroundings of the school," said Hotaru, looking at the screen.

"Hotaru… Is that Mikan?" asks Ruka, pointing at the screen. "I thought that she's at the hospital?" Ruka said. "She supposed to be in the hospital…" the black mailer muttered. "Then what is she doing… there?" the animal lover asked.

"Call Narumi," Hotaru said as she got her duck scooter.

"Ouch!" cried a girl, "Oh, you're an elementary student, right? What happened?" offered Mikan as she pulled out her hand even though she's hurt in the organs inside. "I'm okay, I've just got a scratch here," she pointed at the cut at her knee, which is 3 inches long.

"That's a lot of blood you're losing!" she cried as she tore some of her cloth from her dress. "I'm okay…" the girl said.

"How can you be okay when your wound is so deep?" Mikan cried. "Never mind my wounds will heal fast," she said, looking up to the girl who's concerned in her. "Sister, I can tell that you're really pain right now, here, drink my blood," the little girl said, offering her the blood.

"I-I can't accept that!" she cried. "My Alice is kind of like healing Alice, but the person must drink my blood, then the whole body injuries will heal…" she explained. "O…" she muttered. "What's your name?" Mikan asks quietly. "My name is Yuka Hisami, what about you, senpai?"

"Miharu Hinamori…" she answered as she drank the blood and ran away. Mikan lied in her dorm bed and muttered, "Yuka… Hisami… I don't remember seeing her in the student's record before…" she said as she looked at the mirror.

"Oh well, I think I missed some students…" she muttered as she pulled a pink box to the left and a pile of documents appeared in her hands. "Yuka Hisami… Yuka Hisami…" she muttered. "I think it's a new student…" she said after searching all her files.

"Damn, I've should have asked for her blood!" she cried to herself. "It's so effective!" she said looking at her current state. "She looks like… The girl in mom's pictures…" she thought again.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" cried Narumi, slamming the door. "Hmm, what's the matter, Narumi-sensei?" she asked. "I'm fine now, after drinking the blood of one of the elementary student's blood…" she explained.

"What elementary student? There's no such Alice!" he said. "You can't trick me now," he said, dragging her to the hospital. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Mikan cried.

"Strange…" said the doctor, curiously, looking at Mikan's health report. "It seems that…" started the doctor. "How is she?" Narumi said dramatically. "She can be discharged from the hospital today…" he muttered.

"Isn't it great, Mikan-chan?" he said as he found the brunette missing. "Mikan- chan?" he repeated. "YAHOO, IT'S GREAT TO BE IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD!" she yelled outside of the hospital. "Mikan-chan… You're too… hyperactive…" he muttered.

"Doctor, how come her injury healed so fast?" Narumi whispered to the doctor's ear. "Narumi-sensei, I know that you should be quiet in the hospital but… I feel uncomfortable when you whispered into my ear…" she doctor muttered.

"Oh, sorry…" Narumi apologized. "Anyways, it's a sudden change to her body situations. Look at this chart, her body situation is getting lower and lower until recently, a few days before, her body suddenly showed up in high conditions…" he said as he pointed out to the chart.

"Oh…" Narumi replied, feeling curious. "What do you think about this sudden reaction?" he said solemnly. "I think its either emotions pulling through, or… she drank something," the doctor replied. "Oh… I see…" Narumi nodded. "Maybe the blood that she's talking about is true?" he sighed.

* * *

**Thanks!**


	10. I found out

**I'm so sorry, guys! I delayed more than usual! As promised, I'll not have a cliff hanger! Thanks for rating and reviewing, everyone!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: I found out

Flashback:

"_Oh…" Narumi replied, feeling curious. "What do you think about this sudden reaction?" he said solemnly. "I think its either emotions pulling through, or… she drank something," the doctor replied. "Oh… I see…" Narumi nodded. "Maybe the blood that she's talking about is true?" he sighed._

_End of flashback_

"Idiot, are you sure that you're okay to walk around?" asks Hotaru. "I'm okie-dokie!" she replied. "So…" Mikan grinned. "When did you started it?" she grinned wider. "What is it now…" Hotaru asked herself. "When did you start to date Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked with mischief. "Oh, that… about few months ago," she said as she looked back to her inventions.

"What about you? A girl that has confessed a few years ago?" she said without looking at Mikan. "Eh, Miharu, you confessed?" cried Anna and Nonoko in unison. "Well, kind of like a confession…" she said, scratching her cheek. "Awesome! So who's the lucky guy?" asks Nonoko with her eyes sparkling.

"Well, to tell you the truth, right now he's somewhere around this school…" Mikan said. "But there's so many cute boys in this school!" cried Anna.

"Well, I can't tell you, for some reason," said Mikan. "Eh, why?" pleaded Nonoko. "Not much reason…" she said as she smiled gently. _You'll know my secret by then! _Mikan thought. "Come to think of it, there's a rumor that Mikan confessed before she left the school," said Anna. "Yea, but that was like… A few years ago…" said Nonoko.

"Where do you think she is now?" asks Anna. "Don't know… Perhaps she came back?" Nonoko replied. "I don't think that it's possible, because I think she's dead," said Miharu, interrupting. "If she is, will she be wishing us good luck in the heavens with her mom?" asks Anna.

"Probably so…" answered Nonoko. A pair of crimson eyes are watching them gossiping. "Tch…"

"Come in," said the principle. "Hey principle is there a new student recently?" asks Mikan, slamming the door. "Um… Don't know…" he replied. "You're the principle!" cried Mikan.

"I know I know… Geez…" he muttered as he pulled out the pile of files. "So, I'm finding a new girl in this school name Yuka Hisami, Alice is Healing Alice," she said as she peered to the files. "Age?" asks the principle.

"I think she's 10 years old," Mikan replied. "This pile is the profiles for the elementary schools, these are files for the Healing type, search it in your room, my room is stuffed," he said.

"Thanks," she said as she teleported herself and the piles of files to the Main door. "Oh, Miharu-chan, going out for missions again?" asks the robot guard. "Nope, I would like to go to my room," said Mikan, pulling out her card.

She stuck the card to the robot's mouth. "Valid access," replied the robot. "Thanks!" she cried as she ran to the apartment. "Oh, you are the girl that went in and out of the school right? Come drink with us!" cried a boy.

"Go away or I'll steal your life away…" said Mikan, as she sent a death glare to the boys. "Go on, go on, come and steal our lives away!" said the other boys. "You asked for it…" she muttered. "Argh!" cried one of the boys.

"W-What did you do to him?" asks the other boy. "Your friend's life depends on your action, if you quietly say sorry to me, I'll consider and give back your friends life," Mikan smirked, pulling out the stone. "This is your friend's life, your life will be something like this if you come and attack me," she smirked even more.

"Sorry!" he said, Mikan threw the stone to him, he caught it. "If you put it on his body, he'll wake up in a few days," Mikan explained as she went back to her apartment. "Ah, I used my Alice again!" she said, pouting.

"Yuka Hisami… Yuka Hisami…" she muttered. "That reminds me, the Alice Festivals are coming… Shit! I forgot to send the markings to Principle!" she said as she rushed to her laptop; quickly type some things to the principle.

"You've got a mail," alerted the computer. "Mail?" she said curiously. "We found information of the principle's hideout's at the east of the Tokyo, head towards east, then go run exactly 200 m and you'll find a T-junction, turn right and go straight, at least before two o'clock,"

"I'd better get ready," she muttered as she got up. "Mikan-sama, its dangerous going out there," said the young girl named Fin. "Fin-san, don't worry, I'll be back, okay?" replied Mikan with a smile. "But…" said the young girl.

"Fin, you stay at home, be quiet as a mouse, okay? I'm just going out for some things that I need to do for the school," said Mikan, patting the 4 year-old kid. "What's a school?" asks the innocent girl. "A school is a place where you study, and play with your friends," replied Mikan.

"Is it… fun?" said the girl. "Its fun, I'll take you there next time…" said Mikan, smiling. "Wah… Yay!" cried Fin. "If you're quiet, you'll treat you ice-cream and Halowans!" said Mikan, excitedly. "Yay!" she cried.

"Fin, I'll be back soon, so you know what to do, right?" she said before closing the door. "Yes," replied Fin. "Oi, Narumi-sensei, I'm now heading towards east of Tokyo," she called him with a phone. "Yes, I'll send someone from the school and you know what to do, right?" he asked. Mikan took a big breath and answered, "Yes, sir."

"Natsume-kun," Narumi called out. "…" he didn't speak a single word and Narumi cried his name again. "Shut up, you perverted teacher," he grumbled. "I want you to help me with something…" said Narumi. "As if I'll help you…" he growled back.

"Go to the main gate and use this card to get a valid access through the gate and then use this stone to teleport to the place to help that someone, okay?" explained Narumi. "Do you think I will be willing to help you?"

"You'll meet an interesting person there," he said as he pushed Natsume out the room. "Whatever…" he muttered.

"Geez, where's that person, Narumi! The enemies are getting stronger and stronger!" cried Mikan, fighting. "Not a time for phone call now," she said while throwing her 10000 yen hand phone and kicking to hit the opponent's head.

"That hand phone is not cheap, you know!" she cried. "Now, if I can hold them up with something," said Mikan, looking around. She picked up a metal, making it sharp with another metal. She used portion of Natsume's Alice to create fire.

"Did you guys know, that if you heat carbon with metal, chemical reaction will occur, and using the heat of the gas rising up, smoke will be created and the sprinkles will release water," she grinned as she saw the opponents began to cough, and fall on to the ground.

"After that, Ammonia gas will be formed," she grinned as she stepped out of the battlefield.

"I'm impressed, Mikan Sakura, for such a nice performance," said a familiar figure. "I'm impressed too, principle, for living so long, I don't think that you can die so easily," grinned Mikan. "I think that we can start already," said the man, grinning.

"Start what?"

"The real performance," smirk the principle.

"Go to the gate and use a valid access to pass through the gate," said the crimson eyes boys. "Hello boy, but sorry, because you need to use a valid access to pass through this door," explained the robot.

"Is it this?" said Natsume, pulling out a thin card. "So, it's a one time use only card, right?" said the robot. "Put it into my chest," said the robot, pointing to its chest. Natsume inserted and the robot cried out, "Valid access, you may pass," said the robot.

"_Use this stone to teleport," explained Narumi._

"I'm not that stupid…" he muttered, a flash of light and Natsume teleported.

_Damn, where's the backup that I requested? _Mikan thought furiously. "I see that you're not the real one, right?" Mikan smirked. "How did you know?" asks the principle. "It's called a detective's eye," she replied.

"Where am I?" Natsume said as he appeared in a place which had lots of corpse on the floor. "Ammonia gas…" he muttered as he walked past. Light flashed from a corner, he ran. With wind blowing in his ears, a scent of unknown gas flowed through his receptors, he reached a place and he saw… a certain girl called Mikan.

"MIKAN!" he yelled. "Natsume?" she asked as she peered over to the door. "Argh!" she yelped as she was hit by an attack. "Natsume, go to the door to the left, and inside you will see a man, sitting there, and kill him with a special attack with this stone," Mikan said the words between the pants.

Natsume received the stone without asking any questions. "Narumi, you picked a good one," she muttered as Natsume ran to the door. Mikan continued to fight; it's going to be a long fight until the boss is defeated.

Natsume ran in a dim corridor, the end of the corridor is bright; it's easy to interpret which way to go. "Argh!" cried the girl in the corner. "Mikan…" he muttered as he slowly stopped. The crimson eyes boy turned back and ran for the girl he loves.

"Mikan, are you okay?" he asks as he entered the room. "Natsume…" she said weakly. "I managed… somehow…" she smiled weakly. "You idiot, don't fulfill your mother's last wishes when you're sacrificing yourself!" he cried.

"You're the idiot, our aim is to kill the principle and his followers!" she said, making him going away. "Fine, I'll go…" he muttered as he stands up. "I'll go with you," said Mikan, also standing up. "Don't be too reckless!" said Natsume.

"Well, unlike you, I've prepared some… 'Blue blood' so if I drink it, I'll recover any poison or dieses," said Mikan, cheering up. "Then faster drink it…" said Natsume, getting annoyed.

Tap, tap, tap, tap… Sounds from the corridor came nearer and nearer. "This is getting interesting…" said the principle, evilly. Beep; beep… the mechanical sound from the pin password. "I'm here," said Mikan, looking at the principle.

"How do you know the password?" he grinned, to hide his shock. "Well, it's kind of easy to me… You're codes always the same, once I know it, I can pass any of your codes," explained Mikan. "You are really Yuka's daughter…" said the principle, clapping his hands.

"Don't address my mom so lowly! Natsume, the stone!" she cried. "Tch…" said Natsume as he threw the stone into the air. "Bye, bye, principle…" she winked. "This is…" the principle gasped as he disappeared.

"Natsume, hold my hand and I'll teleport you to get you treated," said Mikan, offering her hand.

"Mikan-sama will come back soon, so Fin-chan will stay quietly at home," whispers Fin to herself. "Mikan-sama will be alright," she muttered. "Mikan-sama…" she muttered again. "Fin-chan, I'm home!" cried Mikan as she opened the door.

"Mikan-sama!" she cried. "Natsume, rest on the sofa and I'll treat you," ordered Mikan. "Fin-chan, this is Natsume, my class mates, I think you can call him, onii-chan," said Mikan, smiling. "Natsume onii-chan…" she muttered.

"Natsume onii-chan!" cried Fin, smiling brightly. "Here's your Halowans and ice-cream, Fin-chan!" cried Mikan. "Mikan, why aren't you scared about me right now?" asks Natsume, suddenly. "It's because…" Mikan replied, slowly. "I was expecting it!" she answered,

"Imai and Ruka knew it, right?" he asked coldly. "Yes," she replied. "Mikan, we need to talk…" said Natsume, looking at her. "You don't need to, I was planning to give you back your memories anyway…" she replied.

"Mikan-sama, what is love?" asks Fin. Mikan stopped for awhile and answered, "Love is when the ones you love and when the person is in trouble, you'll sacrifice yourself to help the person…" replied Mikan. "Then Mikan-sama, are you and Natsume onii-chan in love?" she asks innocently.

Mikan suddenly blushed into bright red, Natsume shows no facial expression. "Fin-chan, don't say that out of the blue!" cried Mikan, embarrassed. Fin began to sob, and… "Wah!" she cried. "Mikan, you shouldn't marry, or your children will be crying…" said Natsume.

"Shut up, Natsume!" cried Mikan as she threw a pillow, Fin began to smile and laugh.

"Well, Mikan's alright?" said Narumi to the walkie-talkie. "Yes, she is..." "Okay," he replied as he smiled.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reviewing and rating... I'm soo sorry!**


	11. Truth of Fin

**SORRY GUY/GIRLS! I can't post the story it's cause I went back to my hometown! I can't help it, my whole family suddenly wanted to go to the hometown, which is 4 HOURS of riding a car non stop. I'm sooo sorry! and compliments accepted!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Truth of Fin

Flash back:

_Mikan suddenly blushed into bright red, Natsume shows no facial expression. "Fin-chan, don't say that out of the blue!" cried Mikan, embarrassed. Fin began to sob, and… "Wah!" she cried. "Mikan, you shouldn't marry, or your children will be crying…" said Natsume._

"_Shut up, Natsume!" cried Mikan as she threw a pillow, Fin began to smile and laugh. _

"_Well, Mikan's alright?" said Narumi to the walkie-talkie. "She's alright," "Okay," he replied as he smiled._

_End of flashback_

Ding… Natsume walked into the classroom, as cold as ever. "Hotaru, Natsume knew 'it' already," whispered Mikan to an inventor. "I see," said Hotaru, she didn't even look up. "Natsume, will you come and have lunch with me?" offered Mikan. "No," replied Natsume.

"Too bad, Miharu, even though you're pretty, Natsume-sama still rejects your offer…" said a voice; Mikan was like, _that tone… it must be… _"Sumire?" she yelped. "Natsume-sama would you mind…" start Sumire, going closer to Natsume. "No," he replied.

"Looks like he rejects your offers too," Mikan smirked. _Natsume… I really need to tell you and give you the memory stones… _thought Mikan, looking at the direction that Natsume went.

"Kids, settle down," said Narumi jumping around. "As you all know, there's going to be an Alice Festival coming up," said Narumi, looking at the schedule. "So you can go to your own abilities class right now," he said looking at his watch.

"Mind if I and Hotaru tag along?" asks Ruka, petting his pet, Usagi. "Sure," replied the brunette. "I and Natsume are the same abilities class so I don't think we have much to do…" said Mikan. They chatted awhile and they came to the Sakura tree, which is green right now because of the season.

"So, can you tell me things that have happened after I entered the warp hole?" asks Mikan. "Well… It's kind of complicated right now…" said Ruka. "Imai, we need your help!" cried a person, waving to Hotaru. "I'll be going now…" said Hotaru, switching on the duck scooter.

They sat down, and Ruka started, "Well, after you and your mother went in the warp hole, the principle was frustrated and want to find you immediately. Then, after he made another clone to find you, he suddenly fainted and slowly died…"

"Well, the new principle was picked and Hotaru found out that the new principle was also one of the principle's clones, we tried to turn him out, but it was hard that time, because… You and your mother are not there, some how, someone killed him in surprise, but Luna is still alive and still can bring the principle here," explained Ruka.

"Oh, I see…" muttered Mikan, her eyes lowered a little.

"It's not that bad, that times situation, the principle tried to find a better, stronger Alice user, but he failed to find any," said Ruka. "Now Luna's presence is unknown, when Luna went disappear, here were told that you were dead because of Luna, along with your mother," explained Ruka.

"Luna was taken care of right now, she doesn't remember anything about the principle or anything right now," replied Mikan.

"Oh I see, so Luna was taken care of right now, huh?" Ruka said as he forced a smile. "Well, it's not like Luna wanted this Alice, all she wants is to not to be alone," said Mikan, kindly. Ruka looked at her surprisingly. "Well, I thought, Luna's evil, she tried to kill me, she's a murderer; but now, I learned her history, about mom and her family background," said Mikan with her eyes kindly.

"She just wants friends!" she said happily. Ruka looked at her and his face shows a tint of happiness, "You're right," he replied. _That's the Mikan I know… _he replied.

Natsume got back to his room, and he found a letter on the desk, _someone came in before? _He thought. Inside wrote:

_Natsume, it's from Mikan, can you meet me maybe tonight at the Sakura tree, I'll be there waiting, I'll return your memories, I'll tell you the truth of Fin._

_What the hell? _Thought Natsume silently, "Tch…" he muttered as he placing the paper in the drawer. "ACHOO!"Mikan sneezed loudly, "Now WHO's talking behind my back?" she replied.

"I don't really know now, Miharu's Mikan, right? But why would she lie to us?" asks Anna. "I don't know if Hotaru's information is wrong or correct," replied Nonoko. "Firstly, where did you get that information?" asks Yuu. "I found it under Hotaru's desk," she replied innocently.

"What does it says?" asks Anna, snatching away the paper. "Mikan, please don't keep anything from me now," said Nonoko. "But almost anyone could be Mikan," said Yuu. "Why?" asks the girls in unison. "You know there're a few new students that came in this school a few years ago," explained Yuu.

"If you minus our old class mates and narrow down to the most suspicious person, then you can find if this letter is true or not," said Yuu. "Oh, I see," replied Anna and Nonoko.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Mikan, "Why are so many people gossiping about me these days?" said Mikan grumpily. "I guess that I've to go and prancing around," said Mikan to herself mischievously.

"Hinamori-san, would you help me to do the decorations?" asks a person, as Mikan ran to help him. Mikan begin to float and help to decorate the stage. After helping, the guy asks, "Hinamori-san, do you have the flying Alice?"

"Nope, this device helps me to defy the gravity," said Mikan, pointing to her aqua marine bracelet. "Where did you buy it?" he asks, wanting to buy it. "It took me all my rabbits to buy this thing!" she joked. "Really?" he said in interest.

"Yup, I bought it too early, I think that there's 10% discount right now…" she said, looking a little sad. "Oh, I see," he replied.

"Well, I have to go now, I wan to help a lot of people with this device," said Mikan, running. "Thanks!" he said, waving his arm. "Welcome, Feri-san!" she replied. After awhile, he was stunned, "How did she know my name?" he asks himself.

"Miharu-chan, help over here!" "Help me, Miharu-chan!" "Hinamori-san, please help!" the students cried one by one. "Yes, coming right away!" she replied. "Phenomenal ability, check!" she cried. "Next, Hotaru-chan said she doesn't need help at the Technologies site, so the last one Special Abilities, here I come!" cried Mikan.

"Mikan," said a husky voice, coming out from a shadow.

"Shh, Natsume, don't say my name so loud!" cried Mikan.

"Tell me now," he said, glaring at her.

"I wrote to you, didn't I," she said. "I want to know it now," he said.

"Why?" she replied.

"…" Natsume didn't say anything.

"Well, as promised, I'll tell you tonight," she said walking away.

Natsume found nothing to say at all, he turned and walked away. Mikan walked away as if nothing happened, but she hid a tear behind her eyes. "Mikan, stay strong…" she muttered to herself. "Miharu-senpai, the special abilities need your help!" cried a boy.

"What happened?" Mikan asks the boy. "A lot of tiles fell while we're pulling the tiles up," said the boy, panting. "Tsubasa-senpai stopped it in time, but he's not strong enough to hold them up!" he added. "We'll go there right away!" cried Mikan.

"Wow senpai, you're amazing…" said the boy. "This is because I used this to defy the gravity," Mikan explained. "Oh…" he muttered. "There he is!" cried the boy. "We're going down!" cried Mikan as she deactivated the bracelet, letting gravity pull them down.

"We're going to die!" cried the boy. "It's okay. We won't die…" said Mikan, thinking, _IF my calculations are correct… _"Activate it, activate it!" cried the boy. "Relax," said Mikan. The boy relaxed and said, "I think as if the wind is letting me float or something…" he muttered.

"Don't worry, you go down first, I'll help Tsubasa-senpai," said Mikan. "Thanks, senpai," he said. "Tsubasa-senpai, are you alright?" asks Mikan, looking to the ground. "It's Miharu-chan, right? Yes I'm alright," replied Tsubasa.

Mikan tried to push the tiles up one by one, it did work, but it's not stabile, it could fall anytime. "Whew, I can go buy a STRENGHT Alice bracelet, and then I'll help you to stabilize the tiles," said Mikan with a smile.

"Thanks, Miharu-chan, you helped us a lot today," said Misaki-senpai. "Misaki-senpai, are you…" said Mikan as she whispered into Misaki's ear, "Are you kidding me? There's no way that THAT would happen!" she laughed wildly.

"What did she tell you?" asks Tsubasa. "Nothing much," replied Misaki, wiping her tears. "Oh, the bus is going to go, bye," she said, running away. "Bye!" they replied as they went back to their own dorms, chatting.

At night, Natsume waited there, the Sakura tree. Mikan came rushing in, panting. "Natsume, you came, thanks," she said gratefully. "Now I want to know why did you disguise as Miharu, where is Fin from, where is Luna and her 'friends', and why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asks Natsume all at once.

"Wow," Mikan said, shocked. "Firstly, these are yours," said Mikan, handing him the bright red stones. "What are these?" said Natsume. "Your memories," said Mikan. "I'll give it to you first, but don't use it all at once, at least an hour once, or you'll pass out," explained Mikan, handing him the stone.

"Fin… is Luna," Mikan said at last, Natsume widen his eyes. "After I defeated her, Narumi took her away and I pleaded him to give her a new life, with her memories stolen by me, and hidden away," said Mikan.

"Tch…" muttered Natsume. "I don't want her to end up like before, being consumed by hatred and jealousy, that's why, I… I stole her Alice, but I gave her a new one," said Mikan, kind of stammering. "What Alice did you give her?" asks Natsume.

"The Nullification Alice," she replied.

"I want to raise her up like a daughter or something, I don't want the same things to happen," she said, sadly.

"…" Natsume did not reply.

"You experienced it too, right? The sadness when I separated from you, when everyone rejected you, do you remember?" said Mikan.

"Aoi's fine now, I sent her the stone, she's fine now," Mikan said as she recovered from her sadness.

"You should've let Luna get executed," said Natsume, looking away.

"I don't kill, Natsume, I don't kill," she said.

"You're not the one killing it," said Natsume grumpily.

"I know but, I don't want anyone suffering because of me!" cried Mikan.

"Why can you kill the principle's clones?" asks Natsume.

"It's because… because…" she looked away.

"Revenge?" he asks, Mikan tried to hide her tears.

"Yes," she replied.

"Natsume, will you help me on the missions?" Mikan asks.

"Sure," said Natsume.

After that, they walked away, in different paths. The bushes suddenly popped out 3 familiar students. "Now we have proof that Mikan is in this school!" cried Nonoko. "Don't tell anyone about this!" cried Anna.

"Why?" asks Yuu. "It's because," said Anna, taking out the camera. "No batteries?" they cried. "Yup," replied Anna.

"I don't think that we should do this," said Yuu. "After we've got so far," said Anna. "Need my help?" asks a mind reader popping out from their back. "Don't scare us at night!" the three cried in unison. "Ok, ok," said Kokoruyumi.

"What Mikan, or Miharu said is true," said Koko. "So, she IS Miharu?" asks Nonoko. "We have only one person to double check," said Anna. _Wow, Anna and Nonoko have sure changed after Mikan went in to the hole,_ thought Koko.

"Mikan, please be safe, please be safe, I want to be one of your trusted friends too, please," thought Anna and Nonoko, Koko caught that line in their heads. "That's why…" he muttered.

"NARUMI!" both of the girls cried as they rushed in to the room. "Oh, Anna and Nonoko, what's the matter?" asks Narumi, he added, "You both looked as if you've lost something very precious…"

"Is Miharu Mikan?" they asked in unison. "What do you mean?" Narumi asked, looking as if he doesn't know anything. "We knew it, Mikan is Miharu, why does she have to do something like this?" asks Anna.

"I know you missed Mikan, but you know she's dead already!" cried Narumi. "Don't lie!" snapped Nonoko.

"You lied, where's Luna? In Mikan's room, right?" asks Anna. "Let's go, Nonoko," said Anna, furiously. "And you're coming with us!" cried Nonoko. "Why me?" sobbed Narumi.

"Miharu, I'm coming in now," said Anna. "Sure, but I'm not Mikan," said Miharu as Anna opened the door, as she Miharu in her pajamas. "Miharu, are you Mikan?" asks Nonoko. "Nope, why would I be?" Miharu replied.

"Oh, sorry," replied both of the girls. "Never mind," said Miharu, as she used her Alice again. "Narumi, why can't I tell them about my identity?" asks Mikan.

"Well," started Narumi. "I felt so sad after stealing their memories," said Mikan. "If you can kill the last few clones at USA, China, and India," he replied. "Then I can give them back these and be Mikan Sakura again?" she asks.

"Yes," he replied.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it, cause I've got to study for my next test, which is tomorrow, I need to get straight As! *sigh* I hope I don't fail... Theanks for rating and reviewing, everyone!**


	12. Away to China

**Guys, thanks for supporting me till now! My exams are over and the holidays are here, so I wish you guys a happy holiday abd good luck always! Please review, I've been studying so much when exams are here. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Away to China

Flashback

"_Never mind," said Miharu, as she used her Alice again. "Narumi, why can't I tell them about my identity?" asks Mikan._

"_Well," started Narumi. "I felt so sad after stealing their memories," said Mikan. "If you can kill the last few clones at USA, China, and India," he replied. "Then I can give them back these and be Mikan Sakura again?" she asks. _

"_Yes," he replied._

_End of flashback_

"Idiot, when are you going to show yourself?" asks Hotaru, into her inventions again. "I'm not sure… Maybe a few months later?" said Mikan in disguise. "Then when is Natsume going to know about this?" asks Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, Natsume knew it already!" cried Mikan. "Idiot," muttered Hotaru. "As his best friend, you should know it!" cried Mikan. "So what happened yesterday?" asks Hotaru. "Anna and Nonoko almost found out about that," said Mikan.

"Senpai," said a certain girl popping out of no where. "Oh Yuka-chan, how are you?" said Mikan as she bent to the girl's height. "I'm fine, senpai, what about you?" offered the girl as Hotaru and Ruka looked at both of them suspiciously.

"What's the matter, both of you," said Mikan, as she saw both of the eyes peering at her. "Miharu-chan, who's that girl," asks Ruka, pointing at Yuka. "Oh, she's my junior, she's kind of shy towards the other students but she's okay," said Mikan.

"And her name is?" said Ruka. "Yuka Hisami," replied the girl. "YUKA Hisami," repeated Ruka. "What's wrong with that?" answered Mikan, getting annoyed. "Are you okay, senpai? Because the last time I see you, you're covered with blood," said the innocent girl.

Hotaru and Ruka widen their eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" they cried in unison. "Why should I?" she replied haughtily. "You could be in the hospital for, who knows how many days?" said Ruka concerned. "I'm fine, see?" Mikan said, jumping around.

"How did you get this healthy?" asks Hotaru. "Drinking this girl's blood," said Mikan. "What are you, a vampire?" Hotaru asks. "No but, that's her Alice," said Mikan, hugging the girl. "I know that your blood is useful, but be careful so that you won't get anemia," warned Mikan.

"Thanks for concerning me," said the girl as she ran off. "I got at least 200ml of her blood," said Mikan. "Is Yuka Hisami related to Yuka Azumi?" asks Ruka. "I don't think so, I've checked with the principle, the identities of the parents are true but I'm still not sure if that's true," said Mikan.

"I'm going on a trip to China and India tonight," said Mikan. "Why?" asks Hotaru. "Well, let's say that I need to check out a few things…" said Mikan scratching her cheeks. "Is Natsume following you?" asks Ruka. "Maybe he would, see if he accepts it or not…" answered Mikan, thinking about the trip tonight.

"Natsume," said Ruka, slightly running towards him. "Are you going to China and India tonight?" asks Mikan. "Reason," replied Natsume. "Because I want to," said Mikan as she whispered to Natsume's ear.

"Sure," replied Natsume, as he walked away. "Since you accepted it, I will leave the meeting time and date on your desk," said Mikan, cheerfully. "Fine," replied Natsume, walking away. "Natsume," cried Ruka, catching up.

"Please be careful," he said. Natsume stopped and smiled slightly, "Thanks." Mikan saw the smile and smiled gently inside her heart, _Natsume… You never change, do you? _She thought as she saw her favorite classmate walked towards the dorm.

"Mikan, when will you be back?" asks Hotaru. "I'll be taking a private helicopter there, so maybe during the Alice Festival," said Mikan. _Even though I came back, my appearance will still be Miharu Hinamori, _thought Mikan sadly.

"After the Alice Festival, there's a mid year test, after that, I still have to go overseas," explained Mikan. "Bring back souvenirs," said Hotaru. "Fine," she said. _After that, Mikan Sakura's identity will be back, and everything will be over, _thought Mikan with hope.

"Mikan, have you get ready?" asks Narumi, as they met at the gate. "I am, but Natsume, are you sure that you're only bringing that?" asks Mikan, looking at Natsume's luggage. "Yes, so let's go," answered Natsume.

_Unlike you, I've bought some gadgets from Central Town, _thought Natsume. "Here's some good-luck pendant," said Narumi, handing them the pendants. "Thank you," replied Mikan. "To be secure, I brought a friend with you, to go to the trip," said Narumi as a girl walked out.

"Yuka-chan?" cried Mikan. "Hello, Miharu-senpai," replied the girl. "I expect that you know her already," said Narumi. "Let's go," said Natsume as he went on the car. "Have a safe trip, everyone!" cried Narumi as the three went on the car.

As soon Mikan got on the car, she took out her phone and called her apartment.

"Hello, Fin-chan?"

"Mikan-sama, is that you?" replied Fin from the other side.

"Yes, I'm going away for a few days, would you mind if you take care of the house when I'm away?" asks Mikan.

"Yes, Mikan-sama!" cried Fin.

"Good night, Fin-chan," said Mikan.

"Good night," replied Fin as she hanged up.

"Who's Fin?" asks Yuka, as she sat up. "Um… a mission friend of mine," said Mikan as she changed the subject, "Oh, here's the helicopter," said Mikan, pointing out to the helicopter.

"It's big!" cried Yuka. Natsume quickly sat on the helicopter, Mikan chatted with Yuka until they got to a topic.

"Senpai, you never take off those earrings, why?" asks Yuka. "Um, I have a really specific reason for this," said Mikan nervously.

"Just have some sleep," said Natsume, as he closed his eyes. Mikan and Yuka quickly slept, but Natsume's still awake for some reason.

"Hotaru-chan, why did you call me for?" asks Ruka, walking into thee inventor's room. "Nothing much," said Hotaru. "Is it about Mikan?" asks Ruka as he sat by her side. "I feel like she's hiding something from us," said Hotaru, looking away.

"I think she's hiding it for a certain reason," said Ruka. "It's not like I fell for her or something, it's just that I think as her classmate," said Ruka. "Right," said Hotaru.

"You are also hiding something from me, right?" said Ruka. Hotaru looked at him, _what did I hide? _She thought slowly. "Your true feelings," said Ruka. "Can't help it," said Hotaru, looking at a side. Ruka laughed a little, "What's so funny?" asks Hotaru.

"Remember the time that you confessed?" reminded Ruka. "You confessed, not me," said Hotaru calmly. "Don't lie," said Ruka cunningly. "I don't lie," said Hotaru, but Ruka can tell, Hotaru's happy right now.

"I even taped it up," said Hotaru, pulling out a disk. "Let's see then," said Ruka. _"Hotaru-chan!" cried Ruka, running towards Hotaru with his bunny. "Don't… Never mind, what the matter is now?" she said coldly. "The old principle was finally turned out, and a new one is coming in a few months!" cried Ruka._

"_Where did you get this information?" asks Hotaru, her eyes narrowed at Usagi. "From Usagi's friends," replied Ruka. "Nogi-san… I mean Ruka, would you mind giving me your Alice stone?" asks Hotaru, aiming for the stone._

"_Are you going to ask about Mikan's whereabouts right now?" asks Ruka, concerned about the girl in front of him. "I need to confirm if that baka's dead or not," replied Hotaru coldly. "Hotaru-chan, I-I-I…" started Ruka, hugging Hotaru, but Hotaru don't seem to mind. "I like you a little, Nogi Ruka," confessed Hotaru._

"So… In the end, Hotaru confessed first, right?" asks Ruka. "No you confessed first, and then I only confessed," replied Hotaru. "Fine," said Ruka, looking at the girl he loved, _in these years, Hotaru sure changed… _he thought happily.

"Now, if you don't get out of my room…" said Hotaru coldly, pulling out her baka gun. Ruka scurried out of the room and thought, _or not…_

"Polka, brat, we're here," said Natsume as the helicopter lowered down to the brown surface. "We're here!" cried Mikan, pulling her stretching her slim body. "There's a hotel nearby, about 100m from here, direction is towards south east," explained Mikan, signaling the helicopter to go away.

"Where's this place?" asks Yuka, looking around. "China," replied Mikan. "China's where?" asks Yuka again, getting excited because she's finally out of the school. "I don't know either, I think it's at the south east of China," said Mikan as they headed to the hotel.

"I don't want a luxurious hotel so I pick this one: Evergreen," said Mikan, showing them the hotel they're right in front. "We should have took the taxies," said Yuka, panting. "Well, it's a good thing that you don't need to go with me to have missions," said Mikan looking at her small sized body.

"Shut up and get in the hotel," said Natsume, getting more annoyed by the second. "I think we have a problem about sharing beds…" Mikan said, looking at the both of them. "Why?" asks the girl.

"There's a boy here," she said looking at Natsume. "Who'd want to sleep with you?" said Natsume, as he went in the hotel. "Wait, Natsume!" cried Mikan as she chased the boy in to the lobby.

"Mikan still haven't changed after a few years, huh?" said Yuka as she grinned slightly. "Yuka-chan, faster, or we'll leave you!" cried Mikan, waving her hand. "Coming!" she replied, running towards her senpai.

"Wah, this room is big!" cried Mikan as she entered the room. "We have three beds, but they're joined together," said Mikan, looking at the beds. "Let's unpack first, I pick the middle one!" cried Mikan jumping onto the middle bed.

"Then I'll choose the left side!" cried Yuka, jumping onto the bed. "Then I'll sleep on the couch," said Natsume, taking the sofa couch. Mikan felt sorry a little for Natsume, "Natsume, I'll…" said Mikan but she was interrupted by Yuka.

"Natsume, you're so greedy!" cried Yuka jumping on the couch. "Yuka-," said Mikan as she tried to stop. "I want to sleep on the couch, they're more comfy than the bed," said Yuka, pouting. "Yuka, are you sure?" asks Mikan.

"Of course, or I won't 'donate' you my blood!" said Yuka, pouting again. "Then Natsume, you can sleep on the bed, since it can fit 3 persons," said Mikan, Natsume widen his eyes. "W-We slept on a bed once before, right? I don't think there's problem on the second time," said Mikan, slightly blushing.

"And you ended up hugging me," said Natsume coldly, but you can tell that he's lying by looking into his eyes. "You told me not to let go!" cried Mikan, pouting more. Both eyes are locked to each others, _Oh my god, this is it! _Thought Yuka silently, looking at the couple moving closer to each other.

Mikan blushed bright red and looked away, "I-I guess we should start unpacking," she stammered slightly as she blushed. "Yea," said Natsume, but he shows no facial expressions. _So close! _Yuka thought furiously, snapping her fingers.

"It's 5 o'clock now, it'll be 7 o'clock at Japan right now," said Mikan, looking at her watch. "I think we should start off tomorrow morning, my uncle gave me lots and lots of money so…" said Mikan, looking at Yuka.

"Let's go and explore!" cried Mikan and Yuka together. "I'm not going," said Natsume, looking away. "What if I and Yuka are kidnapped by someone?" said Mikan, giving her best puppy dog eyes. "You can defense yourself," said Natsume, as he inverted his eyes from the brunette.

"What if I'm lost?" asks Mikan. "Here's a GPS," said Natsume, throwing her a device. "Just go…" said Mikan. "No," he replied immediately. "Please?" replied Mikan silently. "Fine," replied Natsume as he stood up and walked to the door.

As the raven haired boy reached the door, he smiled to himself with happiness. "You stubborn Mikan," he muttered. "What did you say, Natsume?" asks Mikan going closer to him. "Nothing," he said coldly as he went out of the room while Mikan and Yuka chatted happily.

After the shopping and eating China's Chinese bun,they went to buy China's antique tea cups and tea pots. "This bun is not as tasty as Halowans but I can feel the hard work and love the Chinese gave to each bun," said Mikan eating the buns that she bought.

"Really, you can feel that?" asks Yuka curiously. "She's just probably lying," said Natsume coldly. "I'm not!" cried Mikan stamping her feet. Natsume smirked evilly, "Don't mock me!" cried Mikan, pointing at the raven haired boy.

Yuka sensed the situation and tried to change the topic, "Senpai, there's a stall that sells beautiful chopsticks!" cried the girl. "Then let's go," said Mikan changing her facial expression into a smile.

"I wonder what Mikan is doing right now…" Hotaru muttered, looking at the bright moon at her window. "Are you worried about her?" asks Ruka, looking at his girl-friend. "Sort of," said Hotaru as she went back to her inventions.

"Tomorrow morning, Natsume and I will set off to the principle's hideout," said Mikan, managing the troop to have a successful break in. "Yuka can stay at the hotel, because she's the one healing us," said Mikan looking at the girl.

"Then Yuka pleased take care of the hotel room for us," said Mikan as she turned off the lights, moonlight had its radiance shown the hotel's window. "Good night," she muttered as she took off the earrings.

"Mikan…" muttered the husky voice.

* * *

**So, here's the end of my 12th chapter, I've never been to China even though I'm a Chinese, but I think I know about Chinese traditions, I'm not good in geography either, so, thanks for reviewing to anyone who reviews so far, and please review!**


	13. Missoin Accomplish

**Hi, sorry for the late update! I'm now at my hometown! So Sorry, because SOMEONE didn't let me bring my broadband! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Mission Accomplished

Flashback

"_Tomorrow morning, Natsume and I will set off to the principle's hideout," said Mikan, managing the troop to have a successful break in. "Yuka can stay at the hotel, because she's the one healing us," said Mikan looking at the girl. _

"_Then Yuka please take care of the hotel room for us," said Mikan as she turned off the lights, moonlight had its radiance shown the hotel's window. "Good night," she muttered as she took off the earrings._

"_Mikan…" muttered the husky voice._

_End of flashback_

The alarm went off as soon as the minute finger points at 12, Mikan quickly sat up and found out the raven head boy was already awake, she glanced towards 3 o'clock from her side of view, and the little girl is still fast asleep.

"Natsume, here's 3 smoke bombs and a APTH 9886764 I don't know if Hotaru told you or not, but it's a very dangerous gun, one shot can kill up to 3 person," explained Mikan as she took out a bomb and a gun.

"I'm going to get changed, you change into these clothes," said Mikan, giving him some black clothes and a cloak. "Fast or we won't make it," said Mikan, running towards the bathroom softly. "Fine," said Natsume, adjusting the gun and putting on the mission clothes.

"Here's a device that can defy gravity, wear it," said the girl before jumping out of the window. Natsume took the bracelet as he jumped out of the window, feeling the cool midnight breeze that the wind gave him.

He looked at the girl he knew since ten, the girl whom he love to tease so much, the girl whom is the light of his empty heart, the girl whom he loved, is now soaring under the same sky with him, as happy as a lark.

"Natsume, are you sick?" asks Mikan, going closer to him. "If you're sick I can-," started Mikan. "I'm not sick, so let's go," muttered Natsume. "But…" she feared, looking at Natsume. "I'm fine, so let's go," he said, Mikan turned her frown into a smile, "If you insist," she said.

Natsume's heart skipped a beat, the smile that he yearned for, he finally got the chance to see it, "Let's hurry!" cried Mikan, holding Natsume's cold hands and floating through the cool breeze, under the dark, sky.

"Here we are," said Mikan, as they landed on a wide area of sand, "Run!" Mikan whispered as they ran, aimlessly, they just ran. "Here it is, the entrance to the underground office," she said, wiping off the sand below her. "How did you know?" asks Natsume, there's no sign that shows that there's an underground office.

"The sand here is softer than the others, look, and the sand is lesser than the other areas," said Mikan as she touched a metal substance, she quickly dug deeper and she found a circle with a line in the middle. "Jump," said Mikan, ordering Natsume to jump. "Tch…" he muttered.

He jumped on top of the circle, softly first and the increasing the power that he jumped and then a password processor came out in front of the raven headed boy. "Please enter the password," it said. "APTH," she muttered as she typed the password. "Password confirmed," said the robotic voice.

They went down the long elevator, Natsume's eyes widen as he saw the view at the underground world.

"Who came in?" said a voice of the elementary principle. "A girl and a boy, sir," said one of his men. "Ok, let them come in," said the principle calmly. _If they can come in to the hideout, that means they can typed the correct password… and it's her…_

"Tell me who are they," said the principle as he looked at the gigantic screen. "According to the info on the web, it's Mikan Sakura, Stealing and Nullification Alice, the other one is Natsume Hyuuga, Fire Alice," explained the workers.

_Damn, if my real self didn't die, or else I can make more clones, _thought the principal. "Lead them here," said the principle, tapping his fingers to the arm chair. "B-But," stammered the worker. "Just do it," the principle groaned silently. "Y-Yes, sir," replied the worker.

"Miss and Mister, I can escort you from here," said a man, appearing in front of their faces. "Sure," replied Mikan, following the man, "If you lead me to the wrong place, I'll kill you," muttered Mikan at his ear. "Sure," answered the guy, smirking.

"Just go die," said Natsume as he wanted to kill that guy. "Natsume, don't kill him," said Mikan as she took out a gun and fire it, 4 shots. "Natsume, don't stain your hands with blood," said Mikan as she checked the pulse, "Don't worry, he's still alive," said Mikan as she signaled Natsume to hurry.

_Yes, don't stain your precious pure hands with these dirty bloods, _thought Mikan as she ran towards the nearest dark room. They stepped into the cold dark room, _this tensed atmosphere… _both of them thought in unison, "Mikan!" cried Natsume, facing to Mikan's direction.

"Moreover than being worried about me, why don't you worry about yourself?" asks Mikan, blocking the opponent's attack. _Huh? But there's nobody! _Natsume thought as he glanced around the whole area, he stepped half step to behind, being cautious.

"Can't you feel it? There are opponents everywhere!" cried Mikan as he finally realized that he heard chuckling at every corner, smirking and getting ready to go out on a fight, picking up their weapons. Natsume felt a cold sweat trickled down his spine.

_How can I not notice such a thing? It would be very obvious if you feel opponents at every corner but this… _thought Natsume, shocked. "Natsume, don't panic!" cried Mikan, kicking away the opponent, rushing to Natsume's side.

"That's normal for you who went on easy missions," explained Mikan, "Feel the surrounding atmosphere," added Mikan as she closed her eyes. "Predict their movements," she added again as Natsume got used to the atmosphere and tried to catch up.

_Mikan's good… I can't believe it, I'm so much worst than her… _thought Natsume silently as he 'danced' according to the pattern. "We're gonna end this!" cried Mikan as she took out a small bomb gun, "BCFG 95862267 bye," cried Mikan as she shot it "KA BOOM!". "Mikan, are they…" muttered Natsume, looking at her in a perfect view.

"They're not dead yet, I think," said Mikan, loading the cartage. The area doesn't have much blood spilling around. "We're ready," said Mikan, looking around. _This is different than the real Mikan, this Mikan knows how to… Urgh, what happened? _Natsume thought furiously even though his facial expression shows nothing at all.

"According to the map, this both roads go to the hideout, but I'm not sure if the info is correct," said Mikan, "We should have kept him alive just now…" regretted Mikan as Natsume snatched away the electrical map. "Just choose this one," said the boy as he ran towards the right path.

"Ruka, where's my map?" asks Hotaru as she search for the small electrical map. "I'm not sure, is it lost?" asks Ruka as he went out of the classroom, doing an errand. And then she saw a letter addressed to herself, _let me guess, it's from… _thought Hotaru as she opened the small letter. "Bingo," muttered the inventor.

_From: Mikan_

_To: Hotaru_

_Sorry, Hotaru-chan, I want to lend your map, because I'm scared that I will be lost during the mission, and I forgot to ask you about it, as a repayment, I will give you 2000 rabbits, okay? Thank you, Hotaru._

The money crazy inventor smiled crazily at the letter, _I'm going to be rich!_ She thought wildly. "Thank you, Mikan," she grinned evilly. "What's the matter, Hotaru?" asks Ruka as he came in the room and sat beside Hotaru.

Hotaru didn't say anything as she handed the paper to him, Ruka looked at the piece of paper and he understood why Hotaru seemed so happy today. "Where's Mikan right now?" asks Ruka, looking at the inventor.

"In China," answered Hotaru silently. "Oh, I see," said Ruka as he looked down. "Did you fall for her once again?" asks Hotaru as she looked at the boy. "Not really," answered Ruka as Hotaru took out her baka gun.

"Ouch," muttered Mikan as she was pushed to the corner. "Mikan!" cried Natsume, helping her up. "I'm alright, thanks for worrying," said Mikan as she got up hurriedly. "I can't believe that the infamous Mikan Sakura that has killed the main clone only has powers like this," the elementary principle said as he smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him as soon as soon as I use my Alice," muttered Mikan as Natsume stared at her. Mikan began to cough out blood. "Mikan, are you okay?" asked Natsume concerned. "It's natural; you don't need to be concerned.

"Natsume, lit this," said Mikan as she took out the bomb, "But," Natsume said, looking at the brunette. "Listen this is the bomb that will make the principle confuse at the surrounding area, use this to confuse him while I steal his Alice, at that time, the building will explode, then we'll teleport out of this place," explained Mikan.

"Fine…" muttered Natsume, taking the bomb on his hands. "You sneaky old man…" he said as he threw the bomb as far as he could. "PFFST!" sound of smoke came spraying out of the small bomb. "Now's my chance," Mikan whispered as she ran into the smoke.

"Bye, principle," said Mikan as she passed by the principle. "Where are-," said the principle as he was robbed by a teen. "Natsume, let's go!" cried Mikan as she caught Natsume's hand to escape from the place.

"BOOM!" the under ground office exploded as they went out of the place, "We're lucky enough to get out of this place…"muttered Natsume as he glanced at the girl beside him. "Mikan, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Mikan panted more and more each minute passed. "You're gonna need this," Natsume said as he gave the girl a piggyback ride.

"As I said, Narumi, why did you let Natsume and Yuka go on the trip with Mikan?" asks the principle furiously. "Natsume's offensive powers and he shows great loyalty towards Mikan, why can't he go? As well as Yuka, you know her, and looking at her Alice, it can heal Mikan quickly, and she's _her, _right?" explained Narumi again and again.

"I know, but…" the principle hesitated. "What if something goes wrong?" he asked finally and worriedly. "Then we'll ask Mikan Sakura to be responsible…" said Narumi as his eyes turned dark showing the evil side of Narumi.

"Narumi, what happened to you?" asks the principle wildly, looking at him. "Nothing…" replied the evil Narumi right now. "What happened?" the principle asked, shocked. "Nothing much, just let me kill you first," said Narumi as he opened his case that revealed a kitchen knife.

Mikan panted loudly, with Natsume carrying her at her back. "Mikan…" muttered Natsume. "Natsume…" Mikan muttered, as she tries to open her eyes. "In… my… back…pack…huff…there's … blood… give it… to me…"Mikan said as she used most of her strength to speak. "You idiot, don't talk!" he said as he let her sit down at a dark corner as she took out the blood.

"Here," said Natsume as Mikan opened her mouth to let the blood flow in her body. "Natsume, I'm okay now," said Mikan as she tried to stand up. "I'll carry you, idiot," offered Natsume as he let Mikan climb on his back.

"Thank you, Natsume," muttered Mikan as she slept at his back. "You idiot…" muttered Natsume with his bangs covering his face.

"Natsume-senpai, what happened?" asks Yuka as she opened the door. "Don't worry, she's just asleep," said Natsume, placing the girl on the bed. "Senpai, what happened?" asks Yuka, also concerning about Mikan.

"Nothing much, she just used too much of her Alice…" muttered Natsume. "Oh I see…" replied Yuka looking at the brunette. The sound of Mikan's telephone rang continuously, "Do you think we should pick it up?" asks Yuka, looking at the phone caller.

"You pick it up," said Natsume. "Hello?" asks Yuka through the phone. "If Miharu is not there, tell her later that the enemy which is originally at India moved away, so ask her to return to the school," said the phone caller. "Okay…" muttered the girl.

"So we're not going to India?" asks Mikan, waking up. "Nope," said Yuka and they received a message. Mikan opened it, it says, _by the way, get ready; a helicopter will be ready at maybe at midnight. _

"So we still have time before midnight," said Mikan, lying down onto the bed. "Then what will we do?" asks Yuka. "Let's play cards!" cried Mikan taking out a pair of cards. "Yay!" cried Yuka and Natsume joined in by force.

"Mikan Sakura will come back by tomorrow, and two of my other clones will go on an al out attack…" muttered Narumi. "Thank you, Narumi, for lending me your body…" he chuckled evilly.

* * *

**Since I'm at kampung right now, I'll try to post my latest chapter. Please review!**


	14. I came back, everyone

**Hi, this chapter is kinda short! I'm so sorry that I made the mistake at the last chapter! I'm also sorry because I'm late for two days! I'm so sorry! I'm so Sorry! Any compliments are accepted!

* * *

**

Chapter 14: I'm back, everyone

_So we still have time before midnight," said Mikan, lying down onto the bed. "Then what will we do?" asks Yuka. "Let's play cards!" cried Mikan taking out a pair of cards. "Yay!" cried Yuka and Natsume joined in by force._

_"Mikan Sakura will come back by tomorrow and two of my other clones will go on an al out attack…" muttered Narumi. "Thank you, Narumi, for lending me your body…" he chuckled evilly._

_End of flashback_

"Polka, get up," Natsume muffled as Mikan's leg hit his eyes. The brunette was still sound asleep, "Oi, polka, you-" said Natsume, trying to fight. Mikan mumbled a few words, _huh? _Natsume thought slowly. "Re…l…den…" her voice sunken in the dark, _what are you dreaming, you idiot… _Natsume thought as he looked at the girl who is sleeping on the sofa.

"Gasp!" cried Mikan as she sprang on the bed. "I'm going to be late… I'm going to be late!" cried Mikan as she stared at the boy, looking at her, mocking her. "I forgot!" cried Mikan, slapping her own face. "Oh, it's almost midnight, we'd better get ready!" cried Mikan, looking at the watch.

"I'm the last one, and I'll steal another cloning Alice, so that I can be immortal once again," he smirked as he looked at the body. "I will be the host, and you will be the guest, Mikan Sakura…" said the elementary school principle, laughing softly and evilly.

"I'm awake… I'm awake…" muttered Yuka, reaching out. Natsume walked out of the room, Mikan carried her out of the room, making her wake up, and dragged all the belongings out of the room. "Is it midnight already?" muttered Yuka, scratching her eyes.

Mikan paused for awhile, and nodded, "Yes, so Natsume's going to let us check out, and we'll head to the destination, okay?" asked Mikan, looking at the girl. "Sure," said Yuka, yawning, as she took out her stuff and walking to the lobby.

_How DID she know that it's midnight now? _Mikan thought suspiciously. "Ah, we're almost late!" cried Mikan as she ran out of the lobby. "Senpai, we still have 15 more minutes…" said Yuka, looking at her watch. "Oh I see…" said Mikan, looking at her; _maybe it's because she looked at her watch… _thought Mikan.

_Whew, that was close… One step to find out about my identity… _thought Yuka, sweating colder. "Ah, the taxi's here, faster," said Mikan, running outside. "Go straight and turn left, please…" she ordered, speaking in Chinese. The driver stopped for a while and said, "But that's…" said the taxi driver in Chinese. "Just go…" she said as she smiled.

"Ok…" said the driver as he drove to the destined place. "Quickly, or else we'll be late!" cried Yuka in Japanese. _Why would they go there for? Are they…ghosts?_ The taxi driver thought seriously. "Oh, you can stop here," said Mikan as she took out a blue stone from her back pack. "No need the debt…" said the driver, slightly frightened.

"Really, oh thank you," said Mikan in Chinese, looking at the frightened man. "Then excuse me," said the taxi driver as he drove away and he looked at his mirror. _T-They're gone! _The taxi driver thought, furiously, and shocked at the same time.

"Ah, here we are…" said Mikan, after she teleport to the helicopter. "Oh, Mikan Sakura, where to?" asked the pilot. "Mikan Sakura?" asked Yuka, looking at the girl. "Um… I'm… No… Mikan Sakura is um… my… nick name!" said Mikan, looking at the girl. "Oh, then I'll call you Mikan-senpai from now on!" cried Yuka as she got on the helicopter.

_You can't hide from me any longer, Mikan Sakura… _thought Yuka. "Where to, Mikan Sakura?" asks the pilot once more. "Um, Gakuen Alice," replied Mikan. "Ok, fasten your seatbelts, this trip might take a few hours…" said the pilot as the helicopter ascended to the sky.

"Hotaru-chan!" cried Ruka, opening the door. "You're starting to be just like Mikan…" she muttered. "Usagi said that Mikan is coming back today!" cried Ruka. "Oh, I see…" said Hotaru as she continued back to her inventions. _There's something odd… _thought Hotaru, going back to her inventions.

"Now, class, since now I'm going to explain about the Alice Festival," said Narumi, walking into the class, putting on his flirty smile. The students argued with the teacher that they don't need him to teach today. "Alright then, now let us-" said Narumi as he was interrupted by the speaker.

"Narumi, please proceed to the principle's office," said the speaker. "Sorry, I need to go now," he said to the students, as he walked out of the classroom. "Free time again!" cried the students, jumping up and down. _He's suspicious… _Hotaru thought silently.

_I've decided, I will reveal my own identity… by using 'that' method… _Mikan thought as she looked at the white clouds. "The school is right below," said the pilot, descending the helicopter silently. "Thank you, pilot-san!" cried Mikan, getting ready to get off the helicopter.

"Mikan-chan!" cried Narumi as he walked closer to the girl. "We're here already?" asks Yuka as she opens her eyes. Natsume got off the plane and walked away, "The night is so cooling in Japan…" said Yuka, looking at the sky. "Well, I'll have to go now…" said Mikan as she bid the teacher farewell.

"Now for the plan…" said Mikan, as she hurried to the girl's dorm, finding Hotaru's room; "Hotaru, I'm coming in…" said Mikan as she opened the door, looking at the long haired girl, waiting for her at the bed.

"Mikan, why are you backing here so early?" asked Hotaru in a serious voice. "Well, nothing much, after the mission, then I'm back!" cried Mikan, looking at her. "Oh Hotaru-chan, can I lend your printing machine?" she asked. "Why?" asks Hotaru, looking at her.

"I received another will from my late mother," said Mikan, looking at her. "Oh, ok, what does it says?" Hotaru asked, looking at her best friend. "Return to Gakuen Alice as Mikan Sakura after almost everything ends…" said Mikan, looking at aside.

"And…" started Mikan, looking up to the girl, "Narumi-sensei is weird," they both said in unison. "You think so too, Hotaru-chan!" said Mikan with happiness. "Whew, I thought I'm the only one noticing this…" said Mikan, sitting on the bed. "If you sit on my bed, it'll cost you 2000 rabbits each second," said Hotaru, pulling her hand out.

"Oh, I need the printing machine," said Mikan, changing the topic. "Here it is," said Hotaru, placing the device on the table. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan," said Mikan, looking at her. "It'll cost you 6000 rabbits," said Hotaru, looking at the girl.

"I'll… pay you back later…" said Mikan, looking at her friend, as she sweated anime style. _Well, Hotaru-chan IS Hotaru-chan, right? _Mikan thought playfully. _Ah, finished… _thought Mikan as she pulled out a pile of papers.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan!" cried Mikan as she left the room. "I need to start!" cried Mikan as she threw papers out. "You idiot, are you sure about this?" said Hotaru, looking at the paper. "Of course!" said Mikan, smiling. "I've figured out everything," said Mikan, looking serious.

Hotaru widen her eyes, looking at her. "Hotaru-chan, you really fell for it, did you?" said Mikan playfully, looking at her best friend. Hotaru looked at her friend in surprise, "I was just kidding," said Mikan, smiling. _Oh, really… You know that you're not good in lying, do you? _Hotaru thought slightly.

"Now, I want to tell everyone that Mikan Sakura is still alive!" cried Mikan as she activated the bracelet, floating in the sky. Natsume caught sign of it when he's near the window, _Mikan, what are you doing? _He thought curiously.

"Hey, who's the girl floating up in the sky?" asks Nonoko, looking at the sky. "Oh, it's just Mikan-chan," said Anna, yawning. "You're right, it's Mikan-chan," said Nonoko, as she continued to walk to the class. "Mikan-chan?" they both said in unison.

"I wonder what Natsume will say when he got this after he came out of the hospital…"said Sumire, holding a device that will be useful for Natsume. After she said it, a paper flew in and got stuck on the girl's face. "WHO THREW THIS?" she yelled, looking at the paper.

"Eh?" she said, surprised at the information that is on this paper that she's holding. She rushed to the class room, "Everyone, this is important, Mikan-chan is back!" cried Sumire, looking at her shocked classmates.

Everyone gathered around Sumire at once, "What? Mikan-chan is back?"

"You mean the legendary Mikan-chan?"

"Oh you mean the one with the infamous 'Stealing Alice'?"

"She's back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mikan-chan…" muttered Ruka, _is this your decision? _Ruka thought, but Natsume just looked up from his manga, and pretends to sleep and being away from the crowd. "Where's Mikan-chan now?" asks Ruka, as he set a serious aura around the class room.

"Ruka…" muttered Natsume, looking at the blonde boy. "It says here that she's at the gates of Gakuen Alice," said Sumire as she looks at the poster. "Not only that, the papers are all over the school!" cried a boy, as he looked out of the window.

"What the…" muttered Narumi, looking at the outside that Mikan created. "What is the meaning of this?" said Jinno sternly. "What is this? Mikan Sakura came back? I don't believe this!" cried the stern teacher.

"I don't believe either, why don't we go check out ourselves?" asks Narumi, offering him to go out. "Even if she's alive right now, I would be really pleased," says Jinno. "Why?" asks Narumi, shocked. "Because she's just like Azumi-san, she can change this school," said Jinno, feeling proud. "Grr…" growled Narumi silently.

"You idiotic Mikan, why did you choose your identity now?" said Narumi, filled of hatred and disgust, as he walked out of the school. "You stupid little…" muttered Narumi as he saw another Narumi at the cupboard of his room. "You stupid Narumi… I think I'll kill you once and for all…" said the Narumi evilly as he searched for a kitchen knife.

"You're looking for this, right?" asks Mikan as she revealed a kitchen knife at her hands. "How did you?" mutter the elementary principle as he clenched his fists. "I know, you invited Narumi-sensei and left sleeping pills into his drink, and not wanting to kill him yet, so you injected some sort of liquid to make him sleepy all day," said Mikan, swinging the knife.

"Don't come closer!" cried the elementary principle. "And that time, you lied to me, there's only 3 clones left on this world," said Mikan as she smirked. "How did you know?" the principle asked, filled with curiosity and anger in his mind.

"It's easy, when I see the camera that you left on my bag…" said Mikan, taking out a small bug like device. "I just have to replay it with Hotaru's mini laptop, and I found out who did this already…" said Mikan, smirking. "I have the evidence now…" said Mikan, as she stole the principle's last clone away.

"Crap, almost everyone is waiting for me at the front gate!" cried Mikan as she teleported to the main door.

* * *

**I hope this chapter isn't disappointing... I just wish that everyone would be happy after reading this... thanks for the ones who reviewed me, please R&R more, thank you!**


	15. We're at the end, thank you, everyone…

**Ok... *breathes in* *breaths out* This is the last chapter of my story 'Flow on the Glow' I want to make it the climax and the ending of this story. I hope I won't dissatisfy you and I hope that everyone would like to read about this. I'll try to think of a fixed summary of the next story that I'm about to write about. Once and last of all for this story, thank you, everybody.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: We're at the end, thank you, everyone…

Flashback:

"_It's easy, when I see the camera that you left on my bag…" said Mikan, taking out a small bug like device. "I just have to replay it with Hotaru's mini laptop, and I found out who did this already…" said Mikan, smirking. "I have the evidence now…" said Mikan, as she stole the principle's last clone away._

"_Crap, almost everyone is waiting for me at the front gate!" cried Mikan as she teleported to the main door. _

_End of flashback_

"Mother's last power that she gave me…" muttered Mikan as she smiled at the dull stone that she holds within the stone. "Thank you, mother, whom supported me so far…" muttered Mikan, as she saw worried expressions in front of the main gate.

"Every one, I'm back!" cried Mikan, waving to everyone, everyone ran over to her. They asked questions, laughed with her and Natsume walked away from the scene, as usual. Mikan caught sign of him, "Natsume, where are you going?" asks Mikan, looking at the raven haired boy whom she knew since elementary school.

Natsume for once, stopped and he smiled secretly in his face, with his back facing everyone. "Oh guys, um… I… have to go now…" muttered Mikan, pushing herself away from the crowd, rushing over to a forest. "Mom… I want to go to you… I miss you…" muttered Mikan as she began to cough.

A cold sweat trickled down her spine; you can't hear anything right now but a loud panting breath coming from a certain person. She curls up and holds her chest, one of the most important organs in the human body. The breath she breathes out is like a hot air surrounded by the cold winter atmosphere.

_I want to live, I haven't experience a lot of things yet, I don't know what it like is to have a family! Not only that I… I…haven't even achieved all my dreams yet! I haven't even experience love yet! _Thought Mikan furiously as the pain worsen, she clutched her heart tightly.

"This… I fell like I'm going to die soon, huh?" muttered Mikan, as rain drops fell onto the floor, one by one. "Mikan-chan…" she heard her classmates calling her name. _I don't think that I'll live any longer just by shouting… _Mikan thought painfully.

"If I could just…" muttered Mikan, facing the sky, letting the heavy raindrops splash at her pale face, "…make the last of my Alice useful to the other students…" "Mikan-chan!" she heard them cried, but the voice she heard slowly fainted.

_I must do something, or it'll be too late! _Mikan thought while looking at the heavy, dull rain. "Fate… I hate you…" muttered Mikan as a light shone on her pale body, remaining a small, black, shiny stone. "Fate… I hate you…" the words still echoed in the sky.

"Mikan-chan," said Inchou, running through the forest, "Sakura-san," said Koko, following Inchou at the back. "Fate… I hate you…" he heard Mikan's voice echoing. "Mikan-chan, where… are you?" Inchou asked, looking around.

"I… don't think that she's alive anymore…" muttered Koko, picking up the black stone. "That looks like a normal stone to me…" muttered Inchou, as Koko handed him the stone. "No, it's an Alice stone," insisted Koko.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru said, slightly panting. "Where's Mikan-chan?" asks Ruka, also panting slightly. _Since when did he have so close to Sakura-san? _Inchou thought slightly, Koko red his mind and smirked. "What are you laughing about?" asks Inchou, looking at the mind reader. "Nothing much…" muttered Koko, looking at the curious boy.

"Anyways, where's Mikan?" asks Hotaru, trying to hold in her emotions. "I… no we don't know…" said Inchou, looking at the inventor. "Where did you get that stone from?" asks Ruka, looking at the black shiny stone.

"Oh, we found it on the ground," explained Koko. "This stone is not a normal stone…" muttered Hotaru, looking at the stone. "Huh?" the boys asked in unison. "What are you talking about, Hotaru-chan?" asked Ruka.

"Look, normally a stone will be washed by the rainwater, and shined by rays of sunlight, but this stone… even though it's black, but it's not dull, and it's surface is interesting as well, normally a stone will be rough due to mother nature, but this stone is not rough, it's smooth," explained Hotaru, looking at them.

The boys looked at the girl's explanation, _she's right… _three of them thought. "So, since I made an explanation, pay me 2,300 rabbits," said Hotaru-chan, sticking her famine hand out. "Eh?" the boy cried in unison. "You're hurting my ears…" muttered Hotaru, snatching the stone from Inchou.

"Assemble the students to the main hall," ordered Hotaru. "B-But…" muttered Inchou, "That does it," said Hotaru, taking out her baka gun. "O-Ok…" squeaked the boys. "Mikan… You've really done it…" muttered Hotaru, looking at the stone, gently holding it.

Flashback:

"_Hotaru-chan, Hotaru-chan…" cried Mikan, prancing around. "…" Hotaru was doing her inventions. "You could at least reply…" muttered Mikan as she pouted. Mikan pouted more, she knew that her friend would reply like this._

"_Ne, Hotaru-chan, what if I have the infamous 'Stealing Alice'?" she asked, sitting beside her. "Like you would…" muttered Hotaru and she still did not tilt her head up. "I heard this from Tsubasa-senpai…" muttered Mikan. _

"_Oh…" said Hotaru, still didn't look up. "I heard that it's an Alice that can lead you to bad luck…" explained Mikan. "So?" asked Hotaru, screwing the parts of her latest invention. "If I got it one day, and it's an Alice like Natsume, I wouldn't resist having it," said Mikan, looking at the sky._

"_If I have this Alice, I wonder who did I inherited this Alice from…" muttered Mikan, looking at the sky. Mom, dad, are you watching me? Mikan thought happily, looking at the fluffy clouds. "You idiot…" muttered Natsume from a branch of a tree._

"_If I really had to die one day, I'll not turn into a stone, I'll put my last message into a stone, and even it's impossible, I'll try to do it, Hotaru-chan," said Mikan happily. Hotaru missed the spot and hurt her hand. _

"_Hotaru-chan?" asks Mikan, looking at the cold-blooded girl. "I don't want to hear what death people say about their deaths," said Hotaru, taking out the baka gun. "Hotaru-chan…" muttered Mikan, as she pouted._

_Natsume jumped down from the tree, looking at the two brunettes. "Natsume… you heard everything?" asked Mikan, looking at the boy. "I don't think a stupid, childish girl like you would be able to die easily…" he said as he shuffled his hands into his pockets._

"_I'm not stupid!" cried Mikan, looking at the raven head boy. Natsume smirked, looking towards the dorms of elementary school students. "He's mocking me!" cried Mikan as she pointed out to the boy. _

_End of Flashback_

Hotaru thought about the incident that occurred a few years ago. "I wonder where are you now, you idiot…" muttered Hotaru, looking at the stone. "Your dying wish… no, your very first will…" muttered Hotaru as unexpectedly, she found a tear from her violet eyes.

"Now, this is a will, the will that the infamous Mikan Sakura made," said Hotaru, looking her crying classmates. Natsume looked away; Ruka could tell that he's trying not to cry, until he heard a certain voice.

"Everyone, I… love you guys," the will started. "I just don't know how to express it…" she said in the hologram, looking away. "Now that the Stealing Alice no longer existed, I'm really happy, because no one will end up the same as me…" said Mikan, looking at the trees that are right beside her.

"I'm dying now, please help me tell my senpai and kohai, now that the evil elementary school principle does not exist anymore, I hope that now Gakuen Alice will be a peaceful school like before," announced Mikan.

"I'm sorry to hide the fact that I'm Miharu Hinamori, ever since I've came in more than half a month ago," said Mikan, smiling. "I hate to admit it, but everything of yours will be returned, it's in the drawer of my cupboard," explained Mikan.

"And lastly… Promise me not to commit suicide!" cried Mikan as she sat up, with sweat all over her body, after the huff and puffs at the last minute, she fainted. "MIKAN!" cried everyone in despair, as they sobbed. "I hate you, Mikan, why did you do this? Why can't you just call for help?" cried Sumire, crying.

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka looked at their crying classmates. "After looking at Mikan's will… we can't even shed a single tear…" muttered Ruka, looking at both the boy and girl. "After Mikan's will is revealed, I felt… guilty…" muttered Hotaru, feeling at the heart of her body. "We should have supported her, instead of letting her doing things of her own," said Ruka, patting at Hotaru's back.

Natsume said nothing as he walked out of the crying class room as he saw a blonde hair teacher. "Oh, Natsume-kun… would you mind telling me what happened? Somehow I was-" said Narumi as Natsume passed by, acting as if Narumi is not there.

"Aw… Natsume is as cold as ever…" muttered Narumi, walking to the classroom as he heard sobs before even entering the classroom. "What's the matter, everyone?" asks Narumi as he slide the door open. Everyone looked at him with teary eyes.

"Sakura-san…" muttered Anna, looking at the teacher, while Nonoko ended with a, "…died…" "What?" exclaimed Narumi, looking at his favorite pupils; it looked so true that he knew right away that they're not faking. "Mikan-chan… died?" he muttered as the files fell onto the floor with a 'plop'.

"Mother, Mikan died…" muttered Yuka, looking at the women in front of her. "Oh, I… see…" said a woman, looking at the little girl. "I'm so sorry that I can't protect her…" muttered Yuka, looking at the older women.

"It's okay; it's not your fault…" muttered the women, patting her head caringly. "But you, Yuka Azumi, who saved my life, when I'm young, and now, I'm can't protect your one and only daughter, I feel so ashamed…" muttered Yuka between sobs.

"There, there, there's nothing to worry about, right? What has passed, passed, so don't regret what you did, okay?" asked Yuka, Mikan's mother. "I'll just have to take you as a daughter right now, right?" said Yuka, cheerfully.

Yuka Hisami stared at the mature women and smiled, "Thank you…" she said in her tears. "I don't think Mikan's dead yet…" said Yuka, looking at the small girl. "But I saw it with my own eyes, she fainted and disappeared…" said Yuka furiously.

"There's something in the world called 'illusion'," said Yuka, looking at the girl. "Oh, I see…" muttered the little girl. "I don't think that she's with her friends anymore…" said Yuka, looking at the pond. "Huh? You mean she faked her death?" asked Yuka as she wide her eyes. "Well… You could say something like that…" muttered the mother, resting her chin on her right palm.

"Bye and thank you once again, Gakuen Alice…" said a voice of a teenage girl.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who supported me so far, and I'd love to write another story, it's quite exciting, I also want to read exciting stories, please R&R Thank you!**


End file.
